


Il generale e il suo principe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [19]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP KakaVege.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Generale saiyan [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Belonefobia

**Author's Note:**

> Goku soffre di belonefobia che è la paura degli aghi, ma in generale di spille, coltelli e tutto ciò che può pungere/ferire.  
> Vegeta deve fargli una puntura.  
> Scritto per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 2 p0rnfest  
> Dragon Ball, Goku/Vegeta, "Stai scherzando, spero"

Belonefobia

Goku indietreggiò, raggiunse il muro, il viso bluastro e gli occhi sgranati. “Stai… Stai scherzando, spero” piagnucolò. Deglutì a vuoto. “N-no… No! Ti prego” supplicò, venendo scosso da tremiti.

Vegeta fece un ghigno storto, la sua figura in penombra non si riusciva a scorgere bene, ma il bianco dei suoi denti era nitido.

“Ti prego?” domandò, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Goku serrò gli occhi, il sudore scivolava lungo il suo viso ed era scosso da tremiti. “Ti supplicò, no” esalò. Brividi gelidi scendevano lungo la sua schiena.

“ _Tsk_ ” borbottò Vegeta.

Son cadde in ginocchio, deglutendo a vuoto, ed esalò: “Non puoi davvero essere così crudele”. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

Il principe dei saiyan schioccò la lingua sul palato, scuotendo la testa, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli neri a fiamma.

“Soffri di _belonefobia_?” domandò.

Goku serrò un pugno, abbassando il capo. I capelli a cespuglio gli nascose il viso.

Vegeta si sedette davanti a lui, piegando di lato il capo.

“Hai anche paura dei coltelli?” gli chiese.

Goku digrignò i denti.

“ _Gh_ … _gggh_ …” gemette.

Vegeta provò di nuovo: “Hai paura di tutto ciò che è tagliente e può ferirti?”.

Goku fece una risata rauca, allungando le gambe.

“Alle volte anche dei fogli di carta, ma di ‘quella’ di più”. Indicò la siringa che Vegeta teneva in mano, la luce illuminava la punta aguzza, riflettendovisi.

Vegeta sospirò.

“Se non ti faccio questa puntura, sarà peggio. Non c’è proprio modo in cui possa distrarti?” domandò.

Goku allungò una mano verso di lui, caricando un attacco energetico.

“Avvicinati con quella e ti attacco!” sbraitò, con espressione decisa.

Vegeta rabbrividì.

\- Io so quale trauma ha causato la mia più grande fobia, ma non oso immaginare cosa possa portare ad una simile reazione uno come Kakaroth.

Aspetta, ci sono! – pensò.

“Erano appuntite le rocce contro cui sei caduto da neonato, quanto ti sei ferito alla testa?” chiese.

Goku abbassò la mano, guardandolo confuso.

“Come lo s…”. Iniziò a rispondere.

Vegeta lo baciò con foga, Goku chiuse gli occhi mugolando, il principe dei saiyan approfondì il contatto, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Goku s’irrigidì, sentendo che gli abbassava i pantaloni.

Vegeta gli accarezzò il membro attraverso la stoffa dei boxer, Son si rilassò, concentrandosi sulle carezze.

Vegeta continuava a baciarlo, con sempre maggiore foga e premura, staccandosi solo per far riprendere fiato ad entrambi. A fatica gli fece scivolare più in basso anche i boxer, sempre con una sola mano, accarezzandogli il membro direttamente.

Son sporse il bacino, rabbrividendo di piacere ai tocchi. Alzò i glutei, Vegeta ebbe uno scatto fulmineo. Senza smettere di baciarlo, controllando che avesse gli occhi chiusi, gli fece l’iniezione.

Continuò ad accarezzargli il membro, in modo che raggiungesse l’apice del piacere. Con il ginocchio lo stuzzicò all’altezza del moncherino della coda, in modo che la sensazione appagante coprisse quella della puntura.

Altrettanto rapidamente sfilò la siringa e la distrusse con un’onda. Goku lo afferrò per le spalle e lo ribaltò, si mise su di lui baciandolo con così tanta foga da mozzargli il fiato.

Vegeta ansimò, Goku gli afferrò entrambe le mani, bloccandogliele ed iniziò a strusciare la propria virilità contro il bassoventre del saiyan.

\- La cosa mi è alquanto sfuggita di mano – pensò Vegeta, iniziando a gemere con forza.

Son venne e si abbandonò contro di lui, ansante.

“Scu-scusa… se ti ho minacciato…” biascicò.

Vegeta strinse le gambe, cercando di frenare la propria eccitazione crescente.

“Se mi mostri un verme o un serpente… lo faccio anche io…” esalò.

Goku sorrise.

“Lo so” bisbigliò.


	2. L’oscurità della vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Bon Jovi - Wanted Dead Or Alive (Original Instrumental); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPCAlpDkqZc  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 2 p0rnfest:  
> Dragon Ball, Goku/Vegeta, vendetta

L’oscurità della vendetta

Vegeta conficcò il pugnale nel tavolo, tra le dita. Lo estrasse, nel legno era rimasta una tacca, fissò le sue dita e chiuse gli occhi, conficcandolo nuovamente. Riuscì a colpire tra due dita, segnando nuovamente il tavolo senza ferirsi.

Goku si grattò un sopracciglio moro e si sedette sul bordo del tavolo, con aria confusa.

“Urca, certo che questo è un esercizio strano”. Piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio e socchiuse gli occhi. “Quando si è abbastanza concentrati, le lami si spezzano e i proiettili rimbalzano. Quindi non è pericoloso.

Sicuro ti renda più forte?” domandò.

Vegeta posò il pugnale sul tavolo e fece una smorfia.

“Con te che parli di sicuro non posso concentrarmi” borbottò. Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e alzò lo sguardo, Son brillava illuminato dalla luce che emanavano i suoi capelli biondi in perenne stato di supersaiyan, e risaltava sul cielo azzurro chiaro.

“Inoltre questo non è un allenamento. Sto solo immaginando il momento in cui strapperò gli occhi dalle orbite di Cell.

Quel maledetto la pagherà per avermi umiliato” sibilò.

Goku si grattò la guancia e deglutì. Fece il giro del tavolo e si sedette sulle sue gambe.

“Ti ricordo che ci sono i ‘ragazzi’ durante lo scontro. Non sarebbe meglio limitarsi a cercare di sconfiggerlo ed evitare idee così truculente?” domandò.

Vegeta sbuffò: “ _Umphf_ ”.

Son si sporse in avanti, osservando le lische del pesce che aveva mangiato e una ciotola di legno vuota, ancora umida per la zuppa che c’era stata.

“Anche io voglio sconfiggerlo. Solo che non capisco questa tua fissazione per la vendetta” brontolò.

Rabbrividì sentendo che Vegeta gli posava una serie di baci sul collo.

“Se quel bastardo…” gli soffiò all’orecchio.

Goku deglutì rumorosamente, mentre Vegeta continuava: “… mi avesse ammazzato per la mia stupidità…”.

Goku esalò: “Vegeta…”.

Vegeta gli sciolse la cintura di tela che gli teneva i pantaloni e glieli abbassò, abbassando anche i propri. Strofinandosi col bassoventre contro i glutei di Son, stretti da degli slip neri.

“… nel combattere quel mostro…” gorgogliò.

Son serrò gli occhi, mentre l’altro gli abbassava l’intimo.

“… non avrei voluto anche vendicarti?” gli chiese Vegeta, sfiorandogli il membro.

Goku trasalì, in un misto d’inquietudine e piacere.

Vegeta gli morse la pelle con forza, lasciandogli i segni dei denti e continuò ad accarezzargli le nudità con una mano, mentre gli passava l’altra sotto la maglietta.

Goku socchiuse gli occhi e gli mordicchiò il labbro, inferiore succhiandolo.

Gli abbassò i boxer e ricambiò, entrambi fecero a gara a chi faceva gemere più forte l’altro, accarezzandosi a vicenda. Si trattennero dal venire, i visi sempre più arrossati e concentrati, il sudore che scivolava.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi, mentre aumentava la velocità così tanto da fargli male.

Son gli lasciò andare il membro con una mano, mentre iniziava a prepararsi, il principe dei saiyan ansimava con forza, la testa gettata all’indietro.

“Un cuore forte resta puro… solo se non cede alle tentazioni” mormorò roco Goku.

\- Perciò evito l’ira che mi sale quando voglio vendicare te. Mi arrabbio per tutto il resto, ma se perdo te, impazzisco.

Il mio supersaiyan rischia di diventare frutto della cieca vendetta come il tuo e della voglia di superiorità se non mi controllo – pensò. Lasciò che Vegeta entrasse dentro di lui, dando il ritmo con dei colpi secchi. - … E a quel punto non sarebbe minaccia più grande di me per tutti gli universi -.

Vegeta ridacchiò, dando delle spinte tali da far entrare la sedia, affondando dentro Son. Era stretto, umido, ma andava a richiudersi schiacciando il suo membro eccitato. Vegeta non si arrese, arrivando a farlo sanguinare.

Goku si morse il labbro a sangue, assalito da dolore e piacere che si mischiavano, annebbiandogli i pensieri.

Si abbandonò contro Vegeta, che lo strinse a sé.

\- Amo sentire quanto sei possessivo e protettivo. So che gioco con la bestia, ma questo mi fa impazzire – pensò il principe.


	3. Per umiliarti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Stratovarius – Phoenix; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uZLgTx_Sqk.  
> AMARPORN: 2 p0rnfest:   
> Dragon Ball, Goku/Vegeta, "Neanche morto"   
> Non-con. Ho usato MajinVegeta.

Per umiliarti

  
Goku socchiuse gli occhi, guardando MajinVegeta che camminava avanti e indietro davanti a lui. Cercò inutilmente di liberarsi.

Il suo intero corpo era in tensione e madido di sudore, sporco di terra e ricoperto di graffi.

Un anello di energia dorata gli teneva bloccato il collo, gonfio, altri due facevano da manette. La schiena di Son aderiva alla roccia dietro di lui.

“Vegeta! Svegliati, questo non sei tu!” gridò Son.

MajinVegeta ghignò, socchiudendo gli occhi cerchiati di nero.

“Perché dovrei rinunciare a questo potere?” domandò. Iniziò a strappargli i vestiti di dosso.

Goku serrò le gambe, inquietato dall’espressione di desiderio che deformava il viso del più grande. La M spiccava sulla fronte spaziosa di Vegeta.

“Ho finalmente la possibilità di umiliarti. Di farti ingoiare un po’ del veleno che ho dovuto assaporare per tutta la mia vita.

Tu, l’eroe, sempre così perfettino. Ti sei sacrificato come uno sciocco. Hai abbandonato ogni tuo dovere. Eppure tutti aspettavano fiduciosi come un messia. Non si rendono conto quanto sia un’ipocrita” sibilò MajinVegeta.

Goku si morse il labbro a sangue, scalciando freneticamente.

“Tu non sei in te! Stai delirando!” gridò. Socchiuse gli occhi, espirando dalle narici. “Sei troppo orgoglioso per vincermi barando! Lo so che vuoi sconfiggermi in campo aperto, con le tue sole forze” esalò.

MajinVegeta finì di spogliarlo e lo afferrò per le cosce, premette il suo corpo contro quello di Son, bloccandolo completamente.

“Chi ha detto…” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Glielo leccò. “… che voglio sconfiggerti?”.

Goku fece una smorfia.

“Bleah” si lamentò.

MajinVegeta passò a leccargli la guancia e scese fino al suo collo.

“Ci sono altri modi per umiliarti” mormorò. Strinse così forte le sue gambe da lasciare il segno vermiglio delle sue dita. Si era sfilato i guanti e li aveva fatti cadere sui brandelli della tuta arancione.

“Concediti”. Proseguì Vegeta.

Abbandonati nella sabbia rossastra del deserto c’erano anche i suoi stivaletti bianchi.

Goku avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, mentre il suo corpo diventava gelido a causa del terrore.

“Neanche morto” biascicò.

MajinVegeta lo baciò, mentre con una mano cominciava ad accarezzargli il membro. Goku mugolò, sentendo la lingua dell’altro invaderlo.

\- Ho desiderato così a lungo tutto questo. Credo di averlo sognato… – pensò Son, iniziando ad eccitarsi. Aprì la bocca, ansimando, ma l’altro lo imprigionò in nuovo bacio, premendogli la lingua fino alla gola. – Però non così! Non volevo andasse così! -.

Son serrò gli occhi, sentendoli pizzicare.

MajinVegeta lo lasciò respirare e con l’altra mano gli accarezzò i glutei.

“Vegeta, ti prego!” supplicò. “… Non voglio…”.

MajinVegeta ridacchiò. “Non sai per quanto tempo ho desiderato averti alla mia mercé, in modo che potessi farti tutto quello che volevo” mormorò. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, Son si ritrovò a gridare, tentando inutilmente di piegare la testa all’indietro.

MajinVegeta gli sollevò le gambe e se le portò alla vita, andando più a fondo. Lo prese con così tanta forza da crepare la roccia dietro, facendolo sanguinare. Con una mano lo sosteneva, con l’altra continuava a masturbarlo.

Goku gridò ripetutamente, fino a farsi andare via la voce. Lacrime, sangue e saliva gli solcavano il viso insieme al sudore.

“La tua mente dirà anche di no, ma il tuo corpo grida di sì.

Ammettilo, lo desideravi anche tu. Di abbandonarti, di essere mio.

Concediti Kakaroth, abbandonati al tuo signore” mormorò MajinVegeta.

\- Tutto questo è così viscido e sbagliato. Hai perso la tua anima per il mio corpo Vegeta? Davvero possedermi era più importante del tuo orgoglio?

No, non ci credo. Tu non vuoi umiliarmi così. Tutto questo è colpa di quell’incantesimo.

Ti prego, risvegliati, torna in te. Se lo farai, mi concederò a te ogni volta che vorrai. Solo per non perderti di nuovo – implorò mentalmente Goku.


	4. Un nuovo tipo di fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARPORN: 2 p0rnfest:   
> Dragon Ball, Goku/Vegeta, fusione

Un nuovo tipo di fusion

Goku era seduto su una collinetta di roccia, con le gambe incrociate e le mani appoggiate sui fianchi. Stava sporto, con la schiena curva e sorrideva, guardando Vegeta addormentato sotto di lui.

Il principe dei saiyan aveva un’espressione serena, la testa piegata di lato e le braccia abbandonate, respirava profondamente con le labbra socchiuse.

Aperto, sulle sue gambe, stava un libro.

Son sorrise dolcemente.

\- In questo momento non sembra star combattendo contro i suoi demoni come al solito – pensò.

Vegeta mugolò nel sonno e socchiuse un occhio.

\- Mi sento osservato – pensò, passandosi la mano sul visto. Indossava dei guanti candidi.

Goku alzò la testa di scatto, fingendo di guardare il cielo azzurro.

Vegeta sbadigliò rumorosamente.

“Kakaroth, scendi. Credo di aver trovato qualcosa” disse.

Goku si alzò in piedi e saltò giù, raggiungendolo con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni arancioni della tuta.

“Hai trovato la ‘fusion’ di cui parlava Whis? Quella nuova tecnica che può sconfiggere quel demone?” domandò.

“A quanto pare sì” borbottò Vegeta.

\- Ho cercato per ore e niente, ma sono stato fortunato mentre dormivo. Le pagine si sono sfogliate per il vento e si è messa proprio la pagina giusta – pensò.

Goku si sedette davanti a lui. “Urca, quelli disegnati sono nudi. Bisogna farla senza vestiti?” domandò, grattandosi la guancia.

Vegeta era intento a leggere la lingua divina, con gli occhi socchiusi.

“ _Tsk_ , dammi il tempo di tradurre” borbottò.

Goku indicò il foglio, dicendo: “Lo vedi che sono nudi?”.

Vegeta alzò lo sguardo fino al punto in cui era appoggiato il dito di Son e avvampò, avvertendo il battito cardiaco aumentare.

\- … Che diamine?! – si chiese. Tornò a leggere, espirando rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Il demone è nato dalla lussuria e solo essa può sconfiggerlo. Nessun attacco umano e non può disintegrarlo, solo ciò che gli diede origine” lesse Vegeta. Fece una smorfia. “Lussuria? No, devo aver letto male” borbottò.

Goku batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Io non so cosa significa” ammise. Fissò intensamente e disegni e ghignò. “Quelle posizioni sembrano più facili di quelle delle altre fusioni. Le ho fatte un sacco di volte con Chichi”.

Vegeta fece un verso stridulo, simile a un singhiozzo.

“Se il demone non verrà sconfitto, distruggerà ogni cosa. Lo stregone che lo ha creato ha trovato la fine nella creazione della sua altra creatura, Bu. Quest’ultimo demone, invece, era nato dall’ira e perciò la sua distruzione rientra in un attacco energetico di proporzioni inumane”.

Goku sgranò gli occhi.

“Parla di MajinBu! Ogni demone ha una sua tecnica di fusione particolare per venire sconfitto, allora” disse, con tono eccitato.

Vegeta posò il libro a terra, sulla sabbia vermiglia, aveva le labbra pallide, ma il viso in fiamme.

“Non riesco a trovare altre soluzioni” gemette con voce roca.

Goku si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò, Vegeta mugolò di piacere, ma lo afferrò per le spalle e lo spintonò.

“Che diamine fai?!” sbraitò.

Goku batté le palpebre.

“Io e Chichi facciamo questo prima di fare quelle posizioni” spiegò, mentre iniziava a spogliare Vegeta.

“Idiota! Imbecille! Smettila! Piantala! Non te l’ho chiesto!” sbraitò il principe dei saiyan. Raggiunse Goku con una serie di manati e di calci, il battito cardiaco sempre più accelerato. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre le mani bollenti di Son iniziavano ad accarezzare la sua pelle, sempre più nuda man mano che lo spogliava.

“Vuoi direttamente copiare quelle posizioni?” chiese Goku.

Vegeta sbuffò, appallottolandosi su se stesso, completamente nudo, vedendo che Son era passato a denudarsi a sua volta.

“Sai… quelle cose… si fanno quando si provano dei sentimenti. Non certo per abbattere un demone e basta” borbottò.

Son gli sorrise.

“Io provo un sacco di sentimenti per te!” gridò. Chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise solare.

Vegeta si alzò seduto, incrociando le braccia al petto. I vestiti di entrambi i saiyan erano abbandonati tutt’intorno.

“Imbecille ebete e stupido! Sentimenti come l’amore! Come quelli che provi per tua moglie” brontolò.

Goku lo raggiunse a gattoni e lo premette a terra, mettendosi sopra di lui.

Vegeta lo guardò, le sue pupille si dilatarono di desiderio.

\- Beh, di certo io la ‘lussuria’ la provo – pensò.

Goku gli sorrise, posandogli la fronte contro la sua spaziosa.

“Urca, siamo proprio apposto. Io provo proprio quello per te” sussurrò.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi.

Il corpo ignudo di Goku era molto più grande di quello di Vegeta, lo sovrastava completamente.

“Tu occupati delle posizioni… io inizio a recitare la formula” borbottò Vegeta.

Goku annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio. Sbirciò il disegno e copiò, mise la mano di Vegeta sul proprio membro. Prese l’altra mano di Vegeta e se la portò alla bocca, mordendola, mentre il principe gli accarezzava l’intimità fino a farlo eccitare. A fatica sistemò una gamba di Vegeta sopra una sua spalla e gli fece piegare l’altra su questa. Rimase a gattoni sopra il saiyan, con le mani per terra ai lati del suo viso e le ginocchia affondate nel terreno sabbioso.

Piegò solo il bacino, Vegeta si ritrovò ad urlare la formula, mentre Goku lo penetrava con un colpo secco. Vegeta guardò i disegni con gli occhi liquidi, vedeva offuscato.

Alzò il bacino il più possibile e passando alla frase successiva della formula gli sistemò anche l’altra gamba sulla spalla.

Goku gli lasciò andare la mano, lì dove lo aveva morso erano apparsi dei simboli. Son gli prese un capezzolo in bocca, succhiandolo.

Altri sigilli rossi luminescenti apparvero sui corpi di entrambi i saiyan.

Son continuò a penetrare Vegeta, con dei colpi secchi, sentendo l’eccitazione andargli al cervello, facendolo ansimare di piacere mentre continuava a succhiare.

\- Questa fusione mi piace molto più dell’altra, ma suppongo che per Vegeta sia anche più umiliante di fare un balletto – pensò.

Vegeta raggiunse l’apice del piacere, le mani entrambe libere in quel momento. Si afferrò alle spalle di Son, come riportava il libro e gridò il finale del rituale, mentre veniva.

Son ripeté a fatica quelle ultime parole.

\- Spero di aver capito bene – pensò, venendo a sua volta.

I corpi di entrambi brillarono di rosso e si udì in lontananza il grido di dolore del demone. L’esplosione che ne seguì alzò un forte vento che l’investì, la sabbia li accecò.

Goku scivolò fuori da Vegeta e si protesse il viso con il braccio, difendendo il più grande con il proprio corpo.

Vegeta si ritrovò ad ansimare pesantemente, il vento aveva fatto richiudere il libro di scatto.


	5. Primo calore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 3 P0rnfest:   
> Dragon Ball, Goku/Vegeta, "Stai scherzando, spero"  
> Omega!verse.

Primo calore

La stanza era illuminata da grandi luce al neon quadrangolari incastonati nel soffitto.

In tutta la stanza erano abbandonati degli scatoloni di legno, colmi di progetti arrotolati e rottami metallici. Pannelli di controllo erano incastonati nelle pareti candide e c’erano dei robottini abbandonati in tutta la stanza, uno di loro era appoggiato su un divanetto verde acido.

“Stai scherzando, vero?” domandò Vegeta, esasperato.

Goku negò con il capo, aveva le gote in fiamme ed ansimava, accaldato, con le labbra screpolate sporte in fuori. Si dimenava nel letto, strusciandosi, il lenzuolo si era attorcigliato attorno al suo corpo ignudo e sudato.

Vegeta lo guardava con aria preoccupata.

Tutti i muscoli del corpo di Son erano tesi.

“N-no…” piagnucolò Goku. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi e una lacrima gli rigò il viso. Le sue pupille scattarono all’indietro, andando più in alto possibile, mostrando una porzione più estesa del candido bulbo. Son spalancò la bocca, facendo penzolare la lingua e densi rivoli di saliva gli sfuggirono dalle labbra sporte.

Dimenava furiosamente la coda dalla morbida peluria castana.

“Erano millenni che nessun saiyan entrava in calore! Mi spieghi quale accidenti di poteri hai tentato di sbloccare per rendere redivivo questo retaggio degli dei polpi?” gemette Vegeta.

Lo liberò dal lenzuolo e deglutì, vedendo che il membro svettante di Goku vibrava, schizzando sperma candido.

Goku gorgogliava rumorosamente, pazzo di desiderio.

“T-ti prego… ti supplico! Non resisto più” gemette. Ansimava rumorosamente, lasciando la lingua penzoloni.

Il sudore scivolava copioso come la saliva sul suo corpo, dando vita a dei rigagnoli sotto i suoi capezzoli.

“Va bene, ora mi occupo io di te” esalò Vegeta, sedendosi accanto a lui. Lo issò e se lo fece sedere sulle gambe, poggiandoselo sulla schiena. Lo sentiva teso e tremante.

Son gli premette le labbra sul collo, soffocando i gemiti. Si arcuò, mentre il principe dei saiyan gli accarezzava le spalle.

\- Si riduce sempre peggio. Si sta autodistruggendo per avere la forza per proteggere la Terra e quegli ingrati dei terrestri, che non sanno nemmeno che esiste – pensò Vegeta. Iniziò a spogliarsi a propria volta, ignorando le espressioni deformate del più giovane.

Si prese il membro con energia e lo sfregò, forzando la propria eccitazione. Con l’altra mano raccolse le lacrime dal viso di Son.

Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, Goku gridò di piacere in modo liberatorio, mentre il suo corpo veniva invaso da un’eccitata euforia.

Vegeta iniziò a dare delle spinte decise dentro l’eterno rivale, stringendolo a sé. Alcune ciocche dei suoi capelli mori a fiamma si confusero con quelle della capigliatura a cespuglio di Son.

La bocca di Goku, pur rimanendo aperta con la lingua di fuori, si deformò in una specie di sorriso di felicità.

Son faceva dei lunghi guaiti di piacere, ansimando, dimenando i fianchi furiosamente, lasciando che Vegeta entrasse in lui sempre più a fondo.

Vegeta lo cullava contro di sé, dando delle spinte secche, accarezzandogli la schiena con una mano e la testa con l’altra.

Le urla di Goku risuonavano con forza nella stanza, raggiungendo una forza tale da far tremare le finestre.

\- Non voglio che entri nessuno! Non voglio che lo vedano in queste condizioni - pensò Vegeta. Continuò a prenderlo fino a farlo crollare stremato contro di sé, scivolò fuori da lui e si alzò in piedi.

Lo stese sul letto e si liberò, con un basso gemito.

\- Da adesso potrebbe tornargli? Se sì, ogni quanto tempo? Dovrò tenerlo d’occhio - pensò Vegeta, cadendo seduto a gambe larghe. - Sarà meglio iniziare a portarmi dietro un preservativo. Non voglio metterlo incinta - rifletté, ascoltando il respiro di Goku diventare regolare, oltre che pesante.


	6. Il supersaiyan leggendario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Goku/Vegeta, "Se vuoi, ti posso insegnare come diventare Super Saiyan"

Il supersaiyan leggendario

Vegeta indietreggiò, vedendo che Goku passava la sua energia a Freezer. Il battito cardiaco accelerato e l’aria stravolta.

“Allora esisteva davvero…” esalò. Aprì le mani, coperte da dei guanti bianchi, mentre deglutiva rumorosamente. ”… il leggendario supersaiyan”.

Goku lo raggiunse e gli avvolse il fianco con il braccio e spiccò il volo.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo. “Non avresti dovuto…”. Iniziò.

“ _Sssh_ ” lo zittì il supersaiyan.

Vegeta smise di parlare, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

\- Non riesco a crederci, esisteva davvero! Continuo a ripetermelo, anche se mi si è trasformato davanti agli occhi – pensò. Da sotto di loro si alzavano dei lapilli, mentre il pianeta era prossimo all’esplosione.

“Dannato! Non ti permetterò di passarla liscia!” gridò Freezer. Volteggiava con ciò che rimaneva del suo corpo, allungò il braccio e sparò un’onda d’energia.

Goku si voltò e allungò il braccio libero, Vegeta notò l’espressione contrita sul suo volto.

\- Forse è il suo cuore puro ad averglielo permesso. Ha rispetto perfino per la vita di un mostro simile. Nonostante abbia ucciso il suo migliore amico davanti ai suoi occhi, nonostante quello che gli ho raccontato della nostra gente – pensò il principe dei saiyan. Si aggrappò a Son, cercando di regolare il respiro.

\- Anche se c’è qualcosa di diverso in lui. Da quando si è trasformato, il suo sguardo è quello di un altro uomo. La sua potenza è quella di una vera leggenda per la mia gente. Non dovresti sentirmi così… Non voglio sembrare sottomesso! -.

Goku atterrò dentro la navicella di Freezer e lo mise giù.

“Po-posso mostrarti…”. Vegeta sussurrò a bassa voce, mordicchiandosi il labbro. Strofinò ciò che rimaneva del suo stivaletto sinistro sul pavimento.

Goku lo invitò a continuare annuendo, i suoi capelli erano rivolti verso l’alto a causa dell’energia della trasformazione.

“… Andiamo alle navicelle” disse il principe dei saiyan. Camminò a passo veloce lungo il corridoio, seguito dall’altro. Raggiunse una navicella, entrandovi a gattoni, e fece una smorfia. “ _Umphf_ , non c’è abbastanza energia”. Premette diversi tasti della pulsantiera, un bottone rosso si accese, lampeggiando.

Goku guardò fuori dagli oblò, vedeva i lapilli di lava sempre più alti.

“Se rimaniamo, moriremo” disse secco.

Vegeta rabbrividì.

“Posso impostare il viaggio programmato del pilota automatico. Però non so dove finiremo. O questo, o non partirà niente” spiegò.

Il supersaiyan entrò nella navicella e vi si sedette, lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo sollevò, facendoselo sedere sulle gambe. “Fai in fretta” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Vegeta lo sentì premere contro di lui, i muscoli rigidi e prominenti. Attivò una serie di pulsanti e chiuse lo sportello, facendo partire il mezzo che schizzò, creando una voragine nel tetto della navicella di Freezer.

Vegeta sentiva il fiato dell’altro sul suo collo.

\- Perché non parlo? Mi ha così sconvolto? – pensò.

“Se vuoi ti posso insegnare come diventare supersaiyan” gli sussurrò Goku all’orecchio.

Vegeta sentì le mani dell’altro accarezzarlo in mezzo alle gambe, guardandolo con aria dubbiosa. Avvertì l’eccitazione del più giovane contro i suoi glutei, stretti dalla tuta aderente dei pantaloni blu.

“ _Mnh_? La leggenda vuole che…” esalò.

Goku gli posò un bacio sul collo, sentendolo rabbrividire. Gl’infilò una mano la maglia della battle-suit e risalì, fino al suo capezzolo.

“Al diavolo le leggende. Pensavo che tu fosse il principe dei saiyan, una prima classe...” sussurrò.

“ _Tsk_ ” lo interruppe Vegeta.

“Allora? Pensi di volerlo diventare?” gli chiese il supersaiyan.

Vegeta sentì la mano dell’altro infilarsi nei suoi pantaloni, sporse il bacino tremando più forte, mentre l’altro gli accarezzava i boxer.

Goku lo spogliò, tenendolo fermo in modo che rimanesse seduto, senza sbattere contro i bordi soffocanti della navicella.

\- Le mie labbra sulle sue, le mie mani sul suo corpo. Non sapevo di averlo desiderato così tanto e così a lungo, il sangue mi pompa nelle vene e la mia intera percezione è diversa.

Lo sento che siamo della stessa specie, che siamo legati più profondamente di due fratelli. Le urla di Crilin, la rabbia, il rischio di morte, l’aver impedito che venisse ucciso proprio all’ultimo… Qualche secondo e… -.

Vegeta si ritrovò nudo tra le sue braccia, gemette mentre Son lo baciava con più foga. Iniziò a morderlo, mentre Son lo stringeva con foga a sé. Sussultò, mentre Goku gli strusciava il membro contro i glutei.

“Kakaroth…” esalò con le labbra arrossate.

Goku domandò: “Affare fatto? Ti lascerai guidare per una volta?”.

\- Siamo alla deriva. Non sappiamo neanche dove stiamo andando – pensò Vegeta.

“Voglio diventare supersaiyan. Ti supererò” giurò. Serrò gli occhi, sentendo il più giovane entrare dentro di lui. Si aggrappò alle sue gambe, arcuando la schiena e digrignò i denti, mentre l’altro si muoveva per riuscire ad allargare la fessura. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma.

\- Lo sento entrare dentro di me, sempre più a fondo. Mi stringe, non riesco a muovermi, i suoi assalti da dietro sono così profondi che non riesco a smettere di gemere.

L’eccitazione mi rende confuso, sudaticcio. Non vorrei sembrargli così desideroso, ma il calore della sua trasformazione, in contrasto con la mia stanchezza e le mie ferite, mi fanno impazzire. Ho sognato così tanto di poter vedere questa trasformazione.

Era un’ossessione ormai, per me. Voglio esserlo, come desiderava mio padre.

Se questo è quello che vuole in cambio, faccia pure. In fondo è piacevole. Sento il richiamo della mia razza, la sua potenza.

Per una volta posso anche abbandonarmi, da domani sarò più forte di prima. Per una volta il mio orgoglio può tacere, mentre mi concedo alla leggenda che ho sempre venerato -.


	7. Non-taxi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: Nightcore – Young; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYZj4_kaQWw.  
> Scritto per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:   
> DRAGON BALL Goku/Vegeta, "Sei un imbecille!"

Non-taxi

Goku osservava fuori dal finestrino, rabbrividì notando che una ragazzina, con una faccia cavallina, lo stava fissando torvo da un’altra macchina, con gli occhi sporti. Si ritirò e si voltò.

“Mi spieghi perché prendi sempre dei taxi che non paghi?” domandò.

“Kakaroth, sei un’idiota. Ti ho spiegato mille volte che questo non è un taxi” borbottò Vegeta. Aveva la mano appoggiata sul palmo della propria mano, il gomito posato sul proprio sportello. Era seduto di fianco a Son.

Goku lo guardò di sottecchi, con aria poco convinta.

“Vegeta, ma non guidi tu” borbottò. Schioccò la lingua sul palato. “… E sono tanti tutti uguali”.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

“Si tratta di macchine della compagnia della donna, guidate da suoi robot”. Notò che un’altra macchina li stava superando da destra, passando col rosso e assottigliò gli occhi. Cliccò un pulsante e oscurò i finestrini.

\- I terrestri sono totalmente stupidi. Non riescono neanche a rispettare le regole che loro stessi si sono dati – pensò.

Goku gli rispose: “Quindi sono dei taxi della Capsule corporation”.

Vegeta gridò: “Sei un imbecille!”.

Goku strisciò lungo il sedile fino a lui e si sporse, guardandolo in viso.

“È come se al volante adesso non ci fosse nessuno, giusto? Siamo soli” domandò.

Vegeta fece una smorfia e si voltò, trovandosi il viso di Goku a due dita di distanza dal suo. Deglutì a vuoto e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Quindi nessuno può vederci?” domandò ancora Son.

“ _Tsk_. Suppongo di no” rispose Vegeta.

Goku lo baciò, il principe dei saiyan s’irrigidì e Goku approfondì il bacio, filandogli la lingua in bocca.

Vegeta la spinse via con la propria e ricambiò al bacio, premendo così forte da arrossare le labbra del saiyan più giovane.

\- Sarà anche un’idiota, ma in alcune cose è più sveglio di me. Non avrei mai pensato ad approfittarne.

In fondo quando si oscurano i finestrini, si bloccano anche le possibili telecamere interne – pensò. Afferrò Son per le spalle e lo premette contro il sedile, Son si sciolse la cintura dei pantaloni e cominciò a spogliarsi.

\- … Ed io che pensavo che il mio ‘amico’ Vegeta fosse solo tirchio – pensò Goku, mordicchiando il collo del più grande.

Vegeta si sfilò la giacca, Goku gli slacciò la cravatta, il principe dei saiyan si sfilò le scarpe e tolse quelle a Son.

Goku continuò a liberarsi dei vestiti, Vegeta iniziò a mordicchiargli il petto nudo e lasciò i segni dei denti all’altezza del suo capezzolo destro.

Goku lo aiutò a denudarsi a sua volta, Vegeta gli afferrò un gluteo, mentre con l’altra mano si afferrò il membro, strofinandolo per eccitarsi.

Goku si leccò due dita, inumidendole ed iniziò a prepararsi. Sopra i fondoschiena di entrambi risaltavano ciò che rimaneva delle loro code mozzate.

I loro respiri erano smozzicati, spezzati e affannosi.

La macchina aveva accelerata, facendo un sorpasso, Vegeta si aggrappò al collo di Goku, Son affondava nel sedile.

Vegeta gli aprì le gambe, premendogli sul ginocchio con l’altra mano, e s’intrufolò tra esse.

Son finì di prepararsi e lasciò che Vegeta entrasse dentro di lui, lo guidò verso di sé afferrandogli i fianchi e si adeguò al ritmo del più grande.

Vegeta gli morse il labbro inferiore, avevano entrambi gli occhi liquidi e le pupille dilatate. Alcune ciocche dei capelli a fiamma di Vegeta si confusero con i capelli a cespuglio di Son.

Vegeta dava degli affondi decisi, premendo Son con forza contro il sedile, Goku seguì le spinte di Vegeta, andandogli incontro col bacino senza lasciargli andare i fianchi.

Vegeta continuava a tenersi a lui con un braccio avvolto intorno al collo di Goku, con l’altra mano si teneva aggrappato al sedile. Si spostava in modo da avere difficoltà quando la macchina frenava bruscamente o svoltava.

\- Dannati robot! Io guido meglio – pensò, mentre la macchina prendeva velocemente una curva. Ansimando continuò a baciare Goku, muovendo freneticamente il bacino.

Son venne, sporcando la macchina e Vegeta continuò a prenderlo fino a raggiungere l’apice anche lui.

\- Mi sa che questo non-taxi andrà lavato.

Urca, però, è fantastico – pensò, gettando indietro la testa, gorgogliando di piacere.

Vegeta scivolò fuori da lui e si diede la spinta, sedendosi al suo fianco, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.

“Sei un’idiota con delle belle idee a volte” esalò, trafelato, con un’espressione soddisfatta.


	8. Nella stanza dello spirito e del tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Survivor degli 2WEI e Hedda Hayes.  
> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Goku/Vegeta, Nella stanza dello spirito e del tempo

Nella stanza dello spirito e del tempo

Vegeta mugolò, svegliandosi, avvertiva una sensazione di pesantezza al petto. Si portò una mano alla testa e si sedette, massaggiandosi la testa.

“ _Mnh_?” domandò, battendo le palpebre.

‘

_Vegeta avanzava a fatica, il bianco abbacinante che lo circondava lo inebetiva. Si massaggiò il collo, ansimando._

_Abbassò lo sguardo, osservandosi le mani. Impallidì vedendo che erano avvolte dalle fiamme._

_Iniziò ad urlare._

_Goku lo raggiunse, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla._

_Vegeta si ritrasse, indietreggiando, e lo guardò terrorizzato, boccheggiando._

_“Vegeta…” disse Goku._

_Vegeta vide le fiamme avvolgerlo, sentì gli occhi bollire. Iniziò a gridare a pieni polmoni._

_“… non è reale!_ _È tutta una illusione”. La voce di Son gli arrivò ovattata alle orecchie._

_Continuò a urlare, le fiamme gli uscivano anche dagli occhi._

_“Non è reale!”. La voce di Goku risultò così lontana da essere flebile._

_Crollò all’indietro, privo di sensi._

‘

“Cos’è successo?” si domandò Vegeta.

Goku, con la bocca piena, lo salutò: “ _Fiao! Finalmente ti fei feliato_ ”. La sua bocca era unta e sporca di briciole. Con le bacchette prese un rotolo di sushi e lo intinse nella salsa di soia.

Vegeta scostò il lenzuolo e si alzò in piedi. Lo raggiunse e si sedette per terra accanto a lui.

Son teneva le gambe incrociate, si mise in bocca il sushi e lo mangiò rumorosamente. Al suo fianco c’erano una serie di ciotole vuote.

Vegeta batté le palpebre, aveva il viso arrossato dalla febbre e solcato da gocce di sudore.

\- Odio essere sempre in debito con quest’idiota. Non ho bisogno neanche di chiederglielo per sapere che è stato lui a riportarmi indietro e a mettermi a letto.

Non riesco a capire come faccia ad essere più forte di me. Se ne sta lì, a fare il cretino, mentre io mi alleno fino allo sfinimento. Non ha per niente l’aspetto di un guerriero – pensò Vegeta.

“ _Tsk_ ” ringhiò, facendo una smorfia. Afferrò un panino bianco e lo divoro.

“Ehi! Potresti anche chiedere” si lamentò Goku.

Vegeta rispose secco: “Ti stai mangiando tutte le scorte da solo”. Il suo stomaco gorgogliò e lui arrossì, masticando più rumorosamente.

Goku ridacchiò.

Vegeta gli rispose con una smorfia.

\- Allora abbiamo qualcosa in comune! Mi sono sempre chiesto quali elementi mi accumunassero alla mia razza.

Sono così felice di avere un intero anno solo per noi, qui dentro. Così possiamo conoscerci meglio, finalmente.

Mi sento legato a lui sin dal primo momento. Più che se fosse un fratello, molto di più – pensò Goku.

“Sai, quando ero piccolo, anche io non riuscivo a sopportare questo posto. Non so, va ad influenzarti profondamente.

Solo che io dovevo anche affrontare uno strano fantoccio con le mie sembianze che mi aveva lasciato Mr. Popo.

Quel tipo sembra tanto amichevole, ma durante gli allenamenti è inquietante. Sono davvero contento che tu non devi averci a che fare” spiegò, con tono solare.

Finirono di mangiare e ammonticchiarono i piatti sporchi in un angolo della ‘casetta’ che si affacciava al bianco abbacinante. Vicino alla porta sbarrata c’era una clessidra titanica, che segnava il tempo prima della riapertura della camera.

Si sedettero di nuovo per terra, aspettando di digerire il lauto pasto.

Vegeta avvertì la testa girare. Abbassò lo sguardo e notò di essere in boxer, si annusò il braccio e fece una smorfia.

“Mi hai anche fatto la doccia?” domandò.

Goku annuì vigorosamente.

“ _Umphfgrrr_ …” grugnì il principe dei saiyan. Si sentiva accaldato, umidiccio e confuso. Infastidito si sfilò i boxer e gettò indietro la testa.

\- Chi glielo aveva chiesto?! Odio che mi tratti come un bambino!

Io sono il principe dei saiyan – si lamentò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Alzò lo sguardo e fece un versetto strozzato.

“Perché diamine ti stai spogliando anche tu?!” gridò, isterico.

Goku scrollò le spalle, ridacchiando.

“Mi è venuta voglia di lavarmi anche io” spiegò.

Vegeta sbuffò sonoramente, inconsciamente i suoi occhi iniziarono a vagare sul corpo del più giovane. I muscoli trasbordanti, i glutei perfettamente lisci, la pelle luminosa e l’intimità a sua volta pronunciata.

Goku abbassò lo sguardo facendo un sorriso furbetto.

“Sei eccitato, Vegeta” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Vegeta avvampò, sentendo le orecchie in fiamme, iniziò ad allontanarsi rimanendo sul pavimento, a gattoni.

\- Ecco! La cosa che più odio di lui, è che il mio corpo sembra non controllarsi in sua presenza. Come vorrei poterlo semplicemente strangolare e cancellare quel sorrisetto soddisfatto dal suo viso da imbecille pervertito -.

Goku lo bloccò sotto di sé, mentre era ancora a carponi, con una mano gli afferrò il membro, muovendo le dita su e giù.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e piegò all’indietro la testa, rabbrividendo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori. Si lasciò andare a dei gorgoglii, respirando affannosamente dal naso.

“Ka-Kaka…” farfugliò.

Goku premeva col suo corpo massiccio su quello dell’altro, lo bloccò con l’altro braccio e lo penetrò.

Vegeta si ritrovò a urlare, Goku dimenò il bacino in modo da farsi strada, l’altro era stretto e rigido. Lo sentiva caldo e umido a causa della febbre.

Vegeta piegò in avanti la testa, gli occhi socchiusi e le pupille completamente liquide.

Goku diede delle spinte con tutta la sua forza, sentendolo tendersi.

“ _Ah… aaaaaaah! Ah… ah… ah… aah…_ ”. Ascoltò Vegeta gemere, sentendo ad ogni verso delle ondate di eccitazione scuoterlo.

Vegeta si ritrovò a gambe spalancate, sempre carponi e premette le mani sul pavimento.

“ _Aaaah… mnhaaa_ …”. Continuò a gemere, la bocca colma di filamenti di saliva, colonne semi-trasparenti tra il palato e la lingua.

Goku si strusciava contro la sua schiena, con la mano con cui lo sosteneva lo accarezzava. Continuò a masturbare l’altro fino a farlo venire, con un urlo più acuto e prolungato, che risuonò tutt’intorno.

\- Non smetterei mai, continuerei in eterno. Amo mangiare le ciliegie, quando inizio non finisco più. I suoi gemiti sono esattamente succosi come le ciliegie. Vorrei poterli afferrare – pensò. Gli portò le dita sporche di sperma alla bocca e gli spalancò le labbra, facendo in modo che i versi osceni dalla sua bocca uscissero più forti e nitidi.

Vegeta aveva chiuso gli occhi, sentiva il bassoventre pulsare, iniziò ad andargli incontro con i glutei, assuefatto alla sensazione di piacere.

\- Si preannuncia un anno… assurdo… - pensò.

Gridò, sopraffatto, mentre Son si riversava dentro di lui, facendo gocciolare dello sperma sul pavimento.


	9. Sotto i fuochi d’artificio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Over the Rainbow di Judy Garland.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 5 p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Son Goku/Vegeta, "Posso darti un bacio?"

Sotto i fuochi d’artificio

Goku e Vegeta, entrambi in kimono, erano seduti sul pavimento e guardavano il cielo sopra di loro.

Son sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie, deglutì a vuoto posando le mani sulle sue ginocchia.

\- Non pensavo che avrebbe mai accettato di venire con me a vederli. Ok, in realtà la scusa ufficiale è che volevamo vederli in santa pace, lasciando le nostre chiassose famiglie giù alla fiera.

In fondo ad entrambi piace la solitudine. Di lui si sa, di me non si direbbe. Sono uno di quelle persone che piace a tutti, che sembra sempre l’anima della festa, ma che in realtà è parecchio introversa nell’animo -. Allungò la mano e sfiorò quella di Vegeta. – Chissà se lo ha capito che per me questo è un appuntamento -.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, vedendo i colori dei primi fuochi d’artificio che esplodevano in cielo.

“Sono bellissimi” si ritrovò ad ammettere.

Goku sussurrò: “Sì, è uno spettacolo bellissimo”.

Vegeta avvampò, notando che Goku stava guardando fisso lui. Continuò a guardare gli effetti pirotecnici, con il capo incassato tra le spalle.

Sentì la mano di Goku afferrare la sua. Man mano che i botti si susseguivano, Goku era sempre più vicino. Sentì il suo corpo contro il suo, ma non distolse lo sguardo nemmeno mentre Son utilizzava l’altra mano per accarezzargli la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli a fiamma.

I fuochi d’artificio finirono ed i due rimasero fermi, ad ascoltare i loro respiri.

“Vegeta, c’è una cosa che devo dirti da parecchio…” esordì Son.

Vegeta rispose con voce rauca: “Sì, la so”. – Ho fatto finta di niente per molto tempo. Perché non sapevo bene come avrei dovuto reagire, non riuscivo a fare chiarezza nei miei sentimenti.

Mi ripetevo che un élite non può innamorarsi di una terza classe. Non volevo accettare dei sentimenti verso il mio eterno rivale. Trovavo grave il desiderio di tradire la mia Bulma, la luce della mia esistenza. Mi sentivo viscido all’idea di fargli tradire sua moglie Chichi.

Però sapevo che questo momento sarebbe arrivato. Non riesco a scappare, non ho realmente la forza di rifiutare.

Ormai mi sveglio ogni mattina bagnato di sudore e so cosa ho sognato: te, Kakaroth – pensò.

Goku gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio, domandandogli: “Posso darti un bacio?”.

“Assolutamente no!” gridò Vegeta. Il suo corpo si tese e trattenne il fiato. – Fallo, ti prego – implorò mentalmente.

“Allora non ti bacerò” rispose Goku. Ghignò, annusò l’aria sentendo che l’altro trasudava eccitazione.

\- Se veramente fosse stato un no, mi avresti già spezzato l’osso del collo con una mano -. Lo sentì fremere, mentre si strusciava contro di lui. Lo bloccò a terra e gli fu di sopra, schiacciandolo con il proprio corpo.

“Ti voglio, Vegeta…” sussurrò Son. Iniziò a mordicchiargli il collo e le labbra. “… Ti desidero adesso… e non ho intenzione di fermarmi per qualche ora”. Lo ribaltò a faccia in su, obbligandolo a guardarlo in viso.

“Kakaroth, sei una dannata scimmia in calore” ringhiò Vegeta.

Son gli annusò il collo e lo leccò, scendendo con la lingua umida di saliva fino alla sua spalla.

“Dai, Vegeta… ammettilo che non ti dispiace” bisbigliò al suo orecchio.

Vegeta avvertì un brivido di piacere risalire dal moncherino della sua coda fino alle spalle. Lasciò che le mani di Goku lo spogliassero dal kimono, accarezzando la sua pelle abbronzata, solcando con le dita le sue cicatrici.

Si abbandonò, bloccato tra il petto di Son e il pavimento, a gambe aperte.

Goku lo morse, succhiando, lasciò delle scie di saliva con i suoi baci e lo sentì iniziare a gemere. Ne guardò il viso stravolto e arrossato, si spogliò a sua volta sempre più eccitato e desideroso.

\- Sei venuto qui consapevole di cosa volessi fare? Mi illudo se penso che vuoi anche tu?

Non sei esattamente una preda delicata che si perde spaventata nella tana di una belva. Di solito sei tu quello tra noi due più simile a una bestia feroce – pensò.

“Non ho intenzione di ammetterlo” borbottò Vegeta, arricciando il naso.

Goku lo penetrò con due dita, indice e medio, muovendoli su e giù. Gli dilatò i glutei, andando sempre più a fondo.

Vegeta serrò un pugno, fino a far scricchiolare le dita. Lo sentì prepararlo e si ritrovò a boccheggiare, muovendo gli occhi sotto le palpebre chiuse.

“Da-datti… una mossa…” sibilò, sentendo che Goku aveva aggiunto un terzo dito.

“Agli ordini”. Scherzò Goku. Fece scivolare fuori le dita, umide dell’altro, e lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

Vegeta, per contraccolpo, tremò completamente e s’irrigidì, arcuandosi. Si ritrovò a strusciarsi sul pavimento gelido, mentre Goku iniziava a dare delle spinte decine.

Gli andò incontro, facendo cozzare i loro bacini.

Vegeta venne per primo, ma Goku più numerosamente. Son non smise di prenderlo fino alle prime luci dell’alba, lasciandosi andare sopraffatto sopra il petto di Vegeta, dopo essere uscito da lui.

Rimasero lì, a riprendere fiato, fino a che il sole non fu alto.

“Le nostre… famiglie…” biascicò Goku.

Vegeta recuperò fiato e rispose: “Avranno pensato che ci siamo appartati per combattere”, rassicurandolo. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo la mano di Goku accarezzargli la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli a fiamma.

\- Abbiamo scoperchiato il vaso di Pandora e temo che non riuscirò a tirarmi indietro ogni volta che vorrai soddisfare le tue dannate voglie… perché sono anche le mie – ammise.


	10. Eye of the tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Eye of the tiger dei survivor.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 5 p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Son Goku/Vegeta, "Sei... geloso?" "NO!"

Eye of the tiger

“Kakaroth, mi spieghi perché diamine non fai altro che allenarti con Hit? A questo punto potresti anche andarci a letto” si lamentò Vegeta.

Era ritto in piedi davanti a Son, in un campo aperto e deserto.

Goku si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori a cespuglio.

“Non ce l’avrai ancora con lui perché l’avevo assoldato per uccidermi?”

“ _Umphf_.

Voglio solo ricordarti che non sarà mai un avversario degno. Noi saiyan evolviamo sempre, lui invece sarà come Jiren. Raggiungeranno il loro livello massimo e noi andremo avanti”

Goku notò che aveva le narici dilatate e una rughetta d’espressione sulla fronte spaziosa.

\- Sembra davvero innervosito – rifletté.

Abbassò lo sguardo e notò che ticchettava sul terreno con lo stivaletto, infastidito, sollevando della polvere aranciata.

\- Anche più del suo solito, il che non credevo fosse possibile -.

Sgranò gli occhi e sorrise.

\- Ho capito! – pensò.

“Noi puntiamo ad essere dei, loro sono polvere” ringhiò Vegeta.

Goku ridacchiò e si sporse in avanti, posando le mani sui fianchi.

Gli domandò: “Sei… geloso?”.

“NO!” gridò Vegeta, avvampando.

Goku tentò di colpirlo con un pugno al viso, Vegeta parò con il braccio.

“Hai paura che ti sostituisca con un altro partner?” domandò Son.

\- Ecco che inizia a giocare con i doppi sensi – pensò Vegeta. Gli fece una spazzata e Son balzò per evitarlo, Vegeta ghignò e approfittò del suo essere sbilanciato per raggiungerlo con una gomitata al petto.

Goku cadde all’indietro, posò una mano a terra e la utilizzò per fare una capriola di lato, rimettendosi in piedi. Sferrò una serie di pugni, Vegeta si muoveva a destra e a sinistra, schivandoli, muovendo i capelli a fiamma.

Alzò le mani a coppa e cercò di colpirlo alla testa.

Goku balzò e lo afferrò per i fianchi, sbattendolo a terra, Vegeta gemette e lo allontanò con un calcio a piedi uniti.

Goku indietreggiò, Vegeta si rimise in piedi con una serie di capriole all’indietro.

Goku levitò fino a lui e gli atterrò davanti, i due si guardarono negli occhi.

“In Jiren rivedo me stesso, quello che potrei diventare se perdessi la speranza. Hit mi ricorda quando da ragazzo pensavo che Piccolo fosse insuperabile in potenza.

Sono tutti rivali terribili, incredibili sfide, ma come te non ci sarà mai nessuno. Sei la costante della mia vita. Io esisto in funzione di te, come tu di me. Non saremmo la stessa cosa se non ci confrontassimo a vicenda giorno dopo giorno.

Gli altri sono solo amici” rispose.

Vegeta avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

\- Certo che quando vuole ci sa fare con le parole. Poi è così dannatamente sincero, lo senti dalla voce che crede fermamente in quello che dice – pensò.

Borbottò: “Smettila di cianciare”.

“Posso farmi perdonare, geloso” sussurrò Goku.

\- Urca, non volevo metterlo in imbarazzo – pensò. S’inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli abbassò i pantaloni.

“Ti ho appena detto che non sono…”. Iniziò Vegeta, mentre Son gli sfilava anche i boxer. S’interruppe con un verso roco e strozzato, mentre Son gli prendeva il membro in bocca.

Goku strinse le labbra, iniziando a succhiare.

Vegeta si sentì cadere, si poggiò con la schiena contro una parete di roccia e afferrò Goku per i capelli mori con entrambe le mani.

Son ignorò il fastidio, dovuto al sentirsi tirare le ampie ciocche dei capelli a cespuglio, iniziando a muovere anche la lingua. L’avvolgeva intorno all’intimità del più grande.

Vegeta ascoltava i rumori che proveniva dalla bocca di Goku, abbandonandosi al piacere. Si ritrovò a gemere soddisfatto, sporgendo in avanti il bacino.

Goku continuò, Vegeta si era abbandonato a quelle sue attenzioni, ansimando voglioso. Son respirava dalle narici, avvertendo a sua volta l’eccitazione salire.

\- Ha ragione lui. Un tempo superarlo era la mia ossessione, me ne ero fatto una malattia. Ora è diventato quello che mi sprona.

Le nostre sfide, fuori e dentro il letto, mi eccitano, mi fanno sentire vivo.

L’uno non può esistere senza l’altro – pensò Vegeta.

Goku lo sentì venire nella sua bocca e deglutì soddisfatto.

\- Io sono l’unico per cui è venuto meno il tuo orgoglio, ma tu sei l’unico per cui farei una cosa così. Nessuno dei miei altri nemici o amici mi vedrà mai così vulnerabile e coinvolto – promise, allontanandosi dal membro del più grande.

Ridacchiarono, guardandosi a vicenda.

Goku si rialzò in piedi, leccandosi avidamente le labbra.

“Sì, lo ammetto, Kakaroth… ero geloso” borbottò Vegeta, rivestendosi.

\- Lo sapevo! – pensò Goku.


	11. Principe e guerriero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Rita Pavone - Niente (Resilienza 74) - Sanremo 2020; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWCx9t0nAHE.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Goku/Vegeta Vegeta è l'erede al trono del suo pianeta, Kakarot un guerriero di basso livello che non riesce a essere spietato come tutti gli altri.

Principe e guerriero

La luce dei due soli illuminava la cupola di vetro e metallo all’interno della quale sorgeva la foresta.

Kakaroth sorrise, vedendo che Vegeta si sfilava il mantello vermiglio con un unico movimento della mano. Il vento, che arieggiava l’ambiente artificiale, fece volare l’indumento, che si posò sul prato verde.

Kakaroth si portò un biscotto alla bocca e lo addentò.

“Ora va meglio, vero?” domandò.

Vegeta lo raggiunse a passo di marcia, sporcando gli stivaletti bianchi di fango. Gli sfilò dalle mani il biscotto e se lo mise in bocca, ghignando.

“Decisamente” sussurrò.

Kakaroth si passò la mano tra i capelli mori a cespuglio.

\- Quando siamo da soli, sembra ancora il bambino che ho imparato ad amare – pensò.

Vegeta gli domandò: “Per quanto tempo ancora pensi di poter nascondere la tua vera potenza combattiva?”.

“Quale potenza? Sono solo una terza classe” scherzò Kakaroth. Gli fece l’occhiolino e si sedette sul prato, a gambe larghe. “Comunque finché ci sarai tu a coprirmi. Sono nato con solo 2 di potenza e mia madre non è mai stata un portento, nessuno avrà sospetti se stiamo attenti”.

Vegeta sospirò.

“Tutto questo solo perché non vuoi uccidere”. Si sistemò accanto a lui, sdraiato su un fianco, con le gambe unite, puntellandosi con le mani sul terreno.

Kakaroth lo guardò negli occhi, spiegandogli: “Vegeta, io combatto per diventare sempre più forte. Voglio solo superare i miei limiti, non voglio fare del male a nessun altro”. Le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso sereno, ma i suoi occhi avevano un taglio duro. “Inoltre se si venisse a sapere che ho un DNA geneticamente mutato come Broly, verrei semplicemente ucciso”.

Vegeta mormorò: “Già. Continuano tutti a credere che Broly sia stato l’unico caso di mutazione”.

\- Mio padre ha tradito uno dei suoi per poterlo spedire lontano – pensò. Si passò la mano sul viso.

\- Quante volte Kakaroth mi ha protetto. Ogni volta che qualche assassino s’infiltra nelle mie stanze nella notte. Eppure lo sa che so difendermi da solo.

Nessuno sul nostro pianeta sa che ha ucciso Freezer e mi ha insegnato come diventare supersaiyan. Ha lasciato che il merito ricadesse su di me. Per tanto tempo ho sentito i morsi del mio orgoglio per questo.

Sa uccidere, ma il suo cuore puro ci soffre ogni volta – pensò, sfilandosi gli stivaletti. Lasciando riposare i piedi.

Kakaroth si sfilò anche le sue scarpe, avvicinandosi di più al maggiore.

\- Anche l’orgoglio si rimargina. Me lo ha insegnato lui.

Chi è veramente forte resta sempre in piedi, impossibile da spezzare. Al contrario di mio padre, ogni giorno è più debole del precedente, preda delle sue parole.

Se non si sta attenti, si viene tratti in inganno dal sorriso di Kakaroth. Non ci si accorgere che lui non si può né piegare né travolgere – pensò Vegeta. Si sfilò il pezzo di sopra della battle-suit nera con un unico movimento fluido.

Kakaroth si stava sfilando gli attillati pantaloni blu.

\- Da quando non esco più dalle zone private del palazzo, non mi fa più andare in giro conciato in quel modo ridicolo. Mi vergognavo a stare mezzo nudo con tutti quei gioielli addosso.

Mio padre, a vedermi in quel modo, mi avrebbe rinnegato. A mia madre forse non sarebbe dispiaciuto. A dimostrazione del suo dubbio gusto basta vedere quel cappello che indossa, a suo dire da ‘cuoca’.

Bah, roba aliena che non capisco – pensò.

Vegeta lo guardò con occhi liquidi, le sue gote si tinsero di rosso vedendo che l’altro si era spogliato completamente.

Kakaroth gli accarezzò la guancia, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte spaziosa.

“Con te posso essere me stesso” sussurrò Vegeta, mentre Kakaroth gli passava la mano tra i morbidi capelli a fiamma.

“Un re non deve temere il giudizio del suo concubino” mormorò lascivo.

“ _Umphf_ ”. Vegeta fece una smorfia. “Te l’ho detto tante volte. Sei mio marito, non il mio concubino”.

Kakaroth gli ricordò: “La gente non può accettare che il futuro sovrano abbia come compagno una terza classe”, mentre lo aiutava a spogliarsi completamente a sua volta.

“Al diavolo il giudizio della gente. Rispetto il mio popolo, ma nessuno mi dice come devo vivere” disse serio Vegeta. “Quando sarò re, lo urlerò al mondo interno”.

“To amo quando fai così” sussurrò Kakaroth. Aiutandolo a sfilare anche l’intimo.

‘

_Vegeta era seduto sul trono, l’alto schienale riportava il disegno di una V avvolta dalle fiamme._

_Il futuro sovrano indossava una pesante corona d’oro e sulle spalle aveva un mantello di raso rosso._

_Kakaroth abbassò lo sguardo e s’inginocchiò, facendogli il baciamano. Aveva una tiara che gli cingeva la testa, decorata da una piccola lacrima di diamante._

_Il principe gli afferrò il mento e gli costrinse ad alzare la testa._

_“Tu sei un guerriero. Non ti devi inginocchiare davanti a nessuno” mormorò._

_Kakaroth rispose: “Io non m’inchinerei né davanti a dei, né ad angeli. Lo faccio solo per te”._

_Vegeta lo baciò._

‘

Vegeta fece stendere Kakaroth sotto di sé, rispondendogli: “Anche io ti amo”.

Kakaroth accarezzò le cosce di Vegeta che gli cingevano i fianchi.

“Avrai sempre la mia fedeltà” sussurrò. Il corpo del principe era prorompente e muscoloso, ma più minuto di quello di Son.

Vegeta rispose: “Lo so”.

Kakaroth chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che l’altro lo penetrasse. Gli andò incontro, muovendo i fianchi, l’erba e la terra gli avevano sporcato le spalle muscolose.

Vegeta gli stringeva le spalle, i suoi mugolii erano spezzati. Si tendeva, si spingeva, si concentrò sulle mani di Kakaroth che gli tenevano le gambe con forza.

\- Lui è speciale proprio perché non è spietato, ma ama combattere anche più di me. Lui è il numero uno – pensò Vegeta.

Entrambi gridavano di piacere, sempre più forti.

\- Ti amo – pensarono insieme. Raggiunsero insieme l’orgasmo, sporcandosi di sperma a vicenda.


	12. Passione in piena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Goku/Vegeta PWP  
> Ho inteso il prompt come una PWP quanto più senza plot, ma puro p0rn.

Passione in piena

Goku sbatté Vegeta contro la parete di pietra e piegò la testa in avanti, mordicchiandogli la spalla.

Vegeta gli passò la mano sul fianco nudo e lo graffiò, mentre con l’altra mano gli scioglieva la cintura, facendogli cadere i pantaloni ai piedi.

“Un componente della stirpe reale come te può davvero abbassarsi al livello di una terza classe come me?” domandò Goku.

Vegeta lo raggiunse con una testata, Goku gliene diede un’altra. Entrambi risero, mentre le loro fronti si arrossavano.

“Io mi prendo solo il meglio e tu sei il migliore, Kakaroth” ribatté Vegeta. Entrambi erano a piedi nudi.

Goku gli afferrò i pantaloni e glieli abbassò, Vegeta lo liberò dalla maglia blu.

Entrambi continuarono a spogliarsi a vicenda, con foga, fino a rimanere completamente ignudi.

\- Tu sei qualcuno che potrei seguire. Non sei solo un principe orgoglioso, sei il re che vorrei servire – pensò Goku. Fletté le ginocchia, per essere all’altezza di Vegeta.

Si baciarono con foga, mozzandosi il respiro. Goku infilò la lingua nella bocca dell’altro, sbattendogli contro i denti.

Si staccarono per riprendere fiato, Vegeta deglutiva a vuoto.

Goku si abbassò e gli mordicchiò il capezzolo, mentre con le dita sfiorava i suoi pettorali, scendendo seguendo la linea delle costole.

La pelle abbronzata del principe dei saiyan era segnata da cicatrici.

“Ancora non ci credo che abbiamo vinto insieme, non pensavo potessimo collaborare” esalò Goku.

“Zitto e non pensare. Lo sai fare così bene” lo pregò Vegeta.

Goku gli afferrò le gambe e gliele sollevò, il principe dei saiyan gli strinse le gambe intorno alla vita.

“Tu, invece, pensi anche troppo di solito” rispose Son. Si allontanò dalla parete, continuando a sostenere l’altro.

Vegeta gli afferrò il membro con entrambe le mani, accarezzandoglielo con foga.

“Voglio sentirti gridare il mio nome, il resto non conta” esalò. Le labbra arrossate, il fiato corto e le pupille dilatate.

Goku ghignò, mentre dimenava il bacino, strusciandogli il membro eccitato sui glutei.

\- Non l’ho mai visto così eccitato, se non in battaglia. Nelle vene gli scorre adrenalina e passione come fuoco, non sangue – pensò.

Vegeta si lasciò prendere con un colpo secco, aggrappandosi alle braccia muscolose di Goku. Continuava a tenergli le gambe strette in vita.

Goku dava dei colpi secchi, seguendo i movimenti di Vegeta. Continuarono a mordersi, arrossandosi la pelle, lasciandosi i segni dei morsi. Si baciavano fino a rimanere senza fiato, respirando a fatica dalle narici.

I capelli a cespuglio di Goku ricadevano più arruffati del solito, coprendogli in parte il viso.

Vegeta venne per primo, ma a dimenarsi, aumentando l’eccitazione di Goku.

Quest’ultimo gridò, coprendo i gemiti dell’altro, mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo. Venne a sua volta, sporcando entrambi di sperma.

\- Questa vittoria era quella che più desideravamo entrambi. Lui si sente finalmente libero.

Eravamo pari, perfettamente coordinati. Ci sentivamo un guerriero solo, un’unica realtà. Eravamo fusi davvero, senza bisogno di mischiare i nostri corpi. Le nostre anime risuonavano.

La stessa sensazione che sto provando adesso – pensò Son.

Vegeta lo fece uscire da lui e Goku si abbassò, stendendolo a terra. Si mise sopra di lui, boccheggiando.

“Urca, che sensazione piacevole” biascicò.

Vegeta sorrise.

“Questa volta, concordo, Kakaroth” esalò.


	13. Sentimenti sopiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAGON BALL Goku/Vegeta Sentimenti sopiti

Sentimenti sopiti

“Vegeta, io non posso più ignorare questi sentimenti sopiti.

Sono stanco di doverti aspettare, di venire maltrattato da me. Lo so che stai soffrendo e ti odi, ma non puoi riversare tutto questo su di me.

Io sono stanco” disse Goku. Sospirò, guardandosi allo specchio e scosse la testa, appoggiando la mano sulla parete. “Urca, no. Così non sembrano nemmeno parole mie”. Socchiuse gli occhi assumendo un’espressione seria. “Vegeta, sono stufo! Tu mi piaci, davvero”.

Fece una risata isterica ed indietreggiò. “No, così mi prenderei solo un pugno nell’occhio. Non mi va di farmi rompere le ossa”. Si passò la mano sul volto ed espirò dalle narici.

“Vegeta, ti amo. Vuoi fare l’amore con me?”.

\- No, così forse è troppo diretto – pensò.

“Sì, Kakaroth. Quando vuoi”.

Goku s’irrigidì e sgranò gli occhi, sentendo una voce alle sue spalle. Si voltò lentamente, un rivolo di sudore gelido gli scivolò lungo la guancia.

“Ve-Vegeta?” domandò con voce stridula. Si ritrovò premuto contro il muro.

Vegeta lo afferrò per una spalla e lo baciò con foga, passandogli l’altra mano sotto la maglia.

\- Sentimenti sopiti, eh? I miei, invece, infuriano dall’inizio. Hanno una foga tale da annientarmi, distruggermi, bruciarmi. Io ti desidero, Kakaroth e mi vergogno di questo – pensò. Approfondì il bacio fino a mozzargli il fiato, infilandogli la lingua in bocca.

Goku sentì le mani dell’altro che lo spogliavano. Si staccò, riprendendo fiato, aderiva completamente alla parete.

“C’è sempre tempo per essere infelici. Non ti tirare indietro adesso” mormorò roco il principe dei saiyan.

Goku chiuse gli occhi e lo strinse, baciandolo a sua volta. Non impedì al principe dei saiyan di sfilargli i vestiti, si tolse gli stivali lasciando che i pantaloni sciolti gli cadessero oltre le caviglie.

Vegeta gli accarezzò i fianchi, Son gli sciolse i pantaloni e glieli abbassò.

“Pensavo tu mi odiassi” esalò Goku, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Vegeta si abbassò i boxer e gli disse all’orecchio: “Ti allontano e ti aggredisco perché non voglio essere ferito”.

Son gli avvolse i fianchi con il braccio, i corpi muscolosi di entrambi erano tesi, premuti l’uno contro l’altro.

Goku si preparò da solo, il suo sguardo cadde più di una volta sul membro eccitato del più grande, mentre il rossore si diffondeva sul suo viso.

Vegeta gli aprì le gambe e lo baciò nuovamente, Goku strusciò il suo bacino contro quello dell’altro.

Il principe dei saiyan lo penetrò, muovendosi con una serie di spinte, gemendo con forza. Son mugolava a sua volta, stringendosi a lui ad ogni assalto.

\- Unire i nostri corpi non è solo piacevole, è il mio modo di farmi perdonare. Voglio farti sentire che ti amo e ti desidero anche io – pensò il principe dei saiyan.

Goku venne per primo, Vegeta gl’impedì di cadere quando le ginocchia gli cedettero poggiandoselo contro.

Il sudore della schiena di Son aveva sporcato la parete bianca a cui era appoggiato.

“T-ti prego… Smettila di trattarmi male” esalò Goku.

Vegeta venne a sua volta, con un lungo gemito, mentre Son lo chiamava per nome. Il principe dei saiyan scivolò fuori da lui, boccheggiando.

“C-ci proverò… te lo prometto” esalò.


	14. Il motivo per vivere o morire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prima Lista: Drinks  
> Florida: Ghiaccio, “Da quant’è che sei qui? ...cos’hai sentito?”, (Enemies to) Friends to Lovers, Doccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Dragon Ball Super - Realisations: Protection BY RedViolett; https://www.deviantart.com/redviolett/art/Dragon-Ball-Super-Realisations-Protection-677884104.

Il motivo per vivere o morire

Vegeta entrò sotto la doccia, chiudendo la porta col vetro zigrinato alle sue spalle. Iniziò ad insaponarsi, utilizzando una spugna morbida, il suo corpo, segnato da cicatrici, era in tensione.

“Come diamine è saltato in mente a Kakaroth di dire che siamo amici? Ha dimenticato che fino a qualche anno fa volevo ucciderlo?” ringhiò.

< Consideriamo che ho smesso di provarci solo perché ha fatto da solo. Non dimenticherò mai la sua morte contro Cell e la sua scelta di rimanere morto >.

Chiuse gli occhi e mise la testa sotto il getto, scuotendo il capo, facendo volare gocce d’acqua tutt’intorno. “Non capisco come fa ad essere così stupido, ebete, imbecille, ingenuo e sensuale… Cioè, non sensuale… Ecco…

Come mi viene in mente di pensare che il suo corpo sia seducente? Non è giusto che una misera terza classe debba risultare eccitante ad un nobile.

Anche se è imponente, senza risultarne imbruttito.

Sono io il più grande! Dovrei essere io quello più alto e non lui!”. La sua voce risuonava nonostante il rumore dell’acqua.

Boccheggiò, con le guance in fiamme. “Continua a balenarmi il pensiero del suo fisico, ignudo, che sovrasta il mio. Lo vorrei fare mio, ma so che gli farei del male. Vorrei abbandonarmi tra le sue braccia, ma sarebbe un’offesa al mio orgoglio” mugolò.

< Dovrei dimenticare questa follia! > si rimproverò.

Posò la spugnetta ed iniziò a lavarsi il corpo, mentre i capelli, appesantiti dall’acqua, iniziavano a ricadergli di lato.

“La sua umanità è stomacante, ma quel suo sorriso è insieme da santo e peccatore. Voglio quelle dannatissime labbra”. Boccheggiò e finì di sciacquarsi i capelli, mettendo il viso sotto il getto. Si scrollò l’acqua di dosso, respirando profondamente e finì di lavarsi.

“Non avrei voluto smettessimo di essere nemici, non avrei voluto essere suo amico e… non avrei voluto innamorarmi di lui” gemette.

La porta della doccia si aprì di scatto e Vegeta ringhiò, si voltò con un movimento fulmineo e lanciò un ki-blast.

Goku lo afferrò al volo con la mano e lo strinse, facendolo implodere in una serie di scintille dorate.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, arrossendo. “ _Ka-Kaaroth_ …” biascicò.

Goku piegò di lato il capo e gli sorrise. “Chi l’avrebbe mai detto. Ho sempre creduto tu avessi un cuore di **ghiaccio** ” sussurrò.

Vegeta lo spintonò, uscendo dalla doccia.

“Da quant’è che sei qui? ... Cos’hai sentito?” lo interrogò.

S’irrigidì, sentendo che Goku aveva iniziato a baciargli il collo, serrò gli occhi, mentre l’altro gli avvolgeva un braccio intorno al petto e l’altro intorno alla vita.

Goku soffiò: “Ogni cosa”.

“Cosa diamine stai facendo?” domandò Vegeta con voce strozzata.

Goku gli socchiuse le gambe utilizzando il ginocchio e gli occhi del principe dei saiyan divennero liquidi.

“Qualcosa che non ti dispiace, da quello che ho sentito. Sono interessato a scoprire come potresti essere attivo mentre ti sovrasto”.

Vegeta si divincolò, boccheggiando.

“Fammi mettere un dannato asciugamano!” sbraitò.

Goku gli afferrò la spalla e lo fece voltare, gli fece lo sgambetto e se lo fece cadere addosso. Vegeta si ritrovò premuto contro i suoi muscoli ed ansimò.

“Ero venuto perché Bulma mi ha comunicato che lei e Chichi andavano alle terme oggi” sussurrò Goku. “Torneranno domani”.

Vegeta cercò di allontanarsi, ma si ritrovò bloccato dal braccio dell’altro. Sentì le orecchie fischiare, mentre Son si spogliava.

“I ragazzi?” biascicò con la bocca impastata.

“Con Gohan” rispose Goku. Si piegò in avanti e lo baciò, Vegeta mugolò di piacere, mentre sentiva delle vampate di calore invadere il suo corpo. Si staccò a fatica, con la testa che gli girava, mentre la sua eccitazione si faceva evidente.

“Prima o poi ti vedrò morto” soffiò.

Goku lo stese sul pavimento del bagno e si mise sopra di lui.

“Se il tuo cuore fosse rimasto di ghiaccio, mi ci avresti visto. Da quando ti conosco, sei diventato il motivo per cui ho perso interesse a vivere. La mia anima non sopravvive sapendo che non mi ami” soffiò.

Vegeta sentiva le tempie spaziose pulsare.

“Non voglio che Bulma lo sappia, ma non voglio neanche ucciderti davvero” esalò.

“Non lo saprà” promise Goku. Si arcuò e gli prese il membro in bocca, iniziando a succhiare.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e si ritrovò a boccheggiare, inarcò la schiena sporgendo il bacino, mentre ansimava. Goku mugolava piano, succhiando vigorosamente.

Vegeta gli diede dei colpi di tallone alla schiena, incitandolo ad un ritmo più veloce.

< Sì, era questo che volevo > pensò, fremendo.


	15. La lussuria di Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: No goku there to save you BY Tara-Phoenix;https://www.deviantart.com/tara-phoenix/art/No-goku-there-to-save-you-801550919.  
> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prima Lista: Drinks  
> Prompt: B52: In pubblico, “Sarebbe potuto andare meglio” “Me lo farò scrivere sulla lapide”, Maschere, Bacio sulla mano (dorso, palmo, dita).

Vegeta si svegliò mugolando, gli doleva tutto il corpo. Aveva una ferita da arma da taglio.  
Scoprì di essere bloccato da degli anelli di ki ad una parete.  
< Kakaroth dov'è?!  
Non so dove sono io. Sono svenuto in un parco, ho usato le ultime energie per quel final flash.

Kakaroth e Trunks saranno riusciti a mettersi in salvo?   
Perché i nostri due avversari non mi hanno semplicemente ucciso? >. Tentò inutilmente di richiamare la sua energia.  
< Black deve possedere anche i ricordi del corpo rubato. Questa sembra una vendetta per quello che ho fatto a Kakaroth come MajinVegeta.  
Questo posto non può essere lontano dalla città dov'eravamo >.  
“Sempre che non siano gl'inferi. Arriverà Freezer a torturarmi in eterno?” esalò.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, era nudo.  
< Sembra sempre più probabile >.  
“No. I tuoi amici ti hanno lasciato con me. Sono scappati con la macchina del tempo" spiegò Black, entrando nella stanza asettica.  
Vegeta digrignò i denti.  
Black spiegò: “Sai... I principi sono vascelli speciali per il volere degli dei.  
Ho deciso di renderti il mio sacerdote reale”.  
< Questo corpo prova verso di lui una potente lussuria. Mi chiedo come Goku vi resista > pensò. Aprì e chiuse una mano, mentre i suoi occhi indugiavano sull'altro. Gli si avvicinò, finché il suo respiro non iniziò a sfiorare la pelle del principe.  
Gli strinse la mano intorno al collo, Vegeta si sentì soffocare.   
“Per quando Goku sarà tornato, ti avrò già reso un'ottima compagna".

Vegeta raggelò. Sussultò, mentre sentiva la mano dell'altro stuzzicarlo all'altezza della propria intimità.

< Kakaroth, sbrigati a tornare, ti prego > pensò, serrando gli occhi.

Black Goku gli avvicinò le labbra alla mano. "Ammetto che questo nostro primo incontro non è stato dei migliori. Ho sottovalutato quanto fossi... seducente...". Iniziò a baciargli il dorso e il palmo, con le dita frementi. "Sarebbe potuto andare meglio".

"Me lo farò scrivere sulla lapide" ringhiò Vegeta, con una smorfia.

Sentì il corpo dell'altro strusciarsi contro il suo, era massiccio e febbricitante.

Vegeta boccheggiò. < L'odore è di Kakaroth, anche alcuni modi di fare... Però il tutto è deforme. Si vede che è qualcun altro che lo indossa come una maschera >.

"Tu non te lo meriti quel corpo" ruggì. "Lui si è forgiato nella battaglia, non saranno delle maschere e farti sembrare ugualmente degno".

Black gli morse il labbro a sangue.

"Sai, sto registrando tutto. In questo modo il mondo intero sarà il nostro pubblico e vedrà come ti ho asservito a me" sussurrò, indicando una telecamera con la testa.

Vegeta gridò, mentre Black Goku entrava dentro di lui con un colpo secco, iniziando a muoversi avanti e indietro.


	16. Prima volta da Bills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato: Difference in size BY Tara-Phoenix; https://www.deviantart.com/tara-phoenix/art/Difference-in-size-724133195.  
> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: Situazioni  
> Prompt: Prima volta (insieme o in generale)

"Vegeta…”. Goku sussurrò piano, mentre si sedeva accanto all'altro saiyan.  
“Vattene" ordinò il principe, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani. Gli occhi gli pizzicavano e tremava appena. “Non voglio parlarti” ringhiò.  
“Vegeta, mi eviti da quel bacio…” mormorò Son.  
Vegeta incassò la testa tra le spalle.  
< Quel giorno era strano, prima dell'allenamento uno contro uno tra noi. Sarebbe poi toccato al gioco di squadra contro Whis.  
Lo so che è stato lui a dirgli qualcosa, quando gli ha parlato di noi saiyan come popolo e delle nostre tradizioni >.  
Si voltò e cercò di colpire l'altro con un pugno.  
Son lo bloccò con la mano e cercò il suo sguardo.  
“Urca. Me lo hai dato, ti e piaciuto. Non capisco il problema".  
Vegeta strattonò il proprio braccio, liberandosi.  
“Pensa a Bulma e Chichi! Mi hai fatto perdere la testa! Mi hai fatto fare qualcosa di sbagliato” ruggì.  
Goku si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli a cespuglio.  
“A proposito di Chichi. Nessuno dei due è fatto come Chichi. Fisicamente come si fa l'amore tra due uomini?” gli domandò. Guardandolo alzarsi e allontanarsi di scatto.  
“Smettila, Kakaroth, ti prego. Non spronarmi, non tentarmi. Non resisto" gemette Vegeta. Camminò avanti e indietro, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma.  
< Dovrei scappare sulla Terra, rinunciare agli allenamenti di Bills > si disse.  
Son si alzò a sua volta e Vegeta indietreggiò, arrossendo.  
“Ti ho solo detto che mi sarebbe piaciuto sentire i tuoi ordini" soffiò Goku.  
“Sappiamo entrambi che ti frustra il mio essere sempre in passo avanti a te. Lo sai che non uso mai la tecnica o la trasformazione più potente, perché niente è più eccitante o adrenanilico di sfidarci.  
< Conosciamo l'altro più di quanto lui stesso li faccia > pensò.  
“Sapere dalla tua bocca quando seguirti, stendermi… spogliarmi…”.  
Vegeta sentì le gambe cedergli e una fitta all'inguine.  
“Guarda che stare sotto fa male. Lì sei vergine” esalò.  
“Ti preoccupi per me?” chiese Goku sorridendogli solare.  
Vegeta si voltò di scatto, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Tsk".  
“Non voglio farti male. Non voglio ferire Bulma".  
< Ho nascosto per tutti questi anni quello che provavo.  
Perché ora fai così? Mi stai facendo a pezzi > pensò.  
“Fino a qui ci sono" disse Goku. Iniziò a spogliarsi.   
Lo sguardo di Vegeta si fece sconcertato nel guardarlo denudarsi.  
Son si mise indice e medio un bocca e li succhiò, ricoprendoli di saliva.  
Vegeta s'irrigidì e perse il respiro, mentre l'altro si preparava.  
“ _Nnh… ahia_ … hai ragione, fa male… Poi però diventa piacevole, no? A Chichi piace… Perché diamine è così stretto? _Uuuuffaaa… ahia… Ahia_ … meglio… oh, qui non è… a _h… m-male… s-sì_ … umido… a f-fondo… più a fondo… _mmmh_ …”. Goku iniziò a parlare, sbuffare e gemere.  
Vegeta sudava copiosamente, accaldato dalla vista. Si liberò di stivali, pantaloni e boxer, il suo membro era troppo eccitato.  
“Quando lo si vuole, fa male, ma è piacevole insieme.  
Però… tu mi vuoi?” domandò.  
< Perderemo le donne più preziose al mondo per noi >.  
Notò che anche Goku era visibilmente eccitato.  
Son lo raggiunse e se lo poggiò contro il petto, era molto più alto dell'altro.  
Vegeta si ritrovò ad inalare il suo odore, affondando il viso nei muscoli del più giovane.  
“Sai. Ho trovato il punto migliore. Se vuoi te lo mostro. Anche Chichi ne ha uno" spiegò Son gioviale.  
“Perché sei così dannatamente ingenuo? Non capisci che è una cosa proibita?” gemette Vegeta.  
Goku gli sollevò il mento e lo baciò.  
“Chichi sa che sono un saiyan, ormai. Le spiegherò come funziona la nostra gente: un compagno maschio ed uno femmina.  
Lei capirà.  
Tu non ti fidi di Bulma?” gli domandò con tono pratico.  
Vegeta ingoiò un gorgoglio.  
Sussurrò: “Al diavolo la tua fiducia". Lo spinse contro una parete e ve lo sbatté, conficcandovelo.  
“Così ti voglio, principe” lo spronò Goku.  
Vegeta si portò le sue gambe sopra le spalle.  
Goku lo precedette in contropiede e lo spinse coi talloni, facendolo penetrare nel punto più sensibile. Il suo urlo risuonò potente, mentre il piacere lo scuoteva sin nel profondo.  
“Quanto diamine è portato? Ha allargato parecchio qui dentro. È bravo in tutto! Pensavo di essergli superiore almeno come amante > pensò Vegeta  
Son notò la sua espressione e a fatica gli sussurrò all'orecchio: “Mi stai dominando".  
Vegeta iniziò a prenderlo con ritmo veloce.  
“ _Nnn-ahhh ahhhh! Vegeta! Aaah. . . nnnnggh… Ah-ahh ahhh_ …”. I versi di Goku risuonavano ininterrotti , mentre raggiungeva l'estasi. I suoi occhi avevano preso a lacrimare e gli era sfuggito un rivolo di saliva.  
“ _Mnnhhh… Ka-Kakaroth… ti sto… facendo… mnnnnh… maaah-_ male?” si preoccupò Vegeta.  
“V-vuoi ti… _gaaaah… Im-imblo…_. Implori?” disse Goku, indicandosi il membro.  
“No" trasalì Vegeta. Iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro, muovendo attentamente le mani.  
< Idiota, è un uomo! Ovvio voglia essere stimolato anche lì > si rimproverò.  
" _Ahhh. . . ahhh-hahhh_. . . " biascicò Son. Il corpo di Goku tremò e continuò ad agitarsi selvaggiamente mentre scuoteva la testa da un lato all'altro. "F-finalmente. . . _ahhh. . . grazie . . . Veget-a-AHH!_ ”.  
< Amo ChiChi, farlo con lei… spingermi oltre… però è così bello anche questo…   
Voglio il suo odore, la sua voce, il suo corpo… Se mai li avessi entrambi impazzirei. Sarebbe così bello >.  
Serrò gli occhi. <... Anche averlo sotto di me… >. Raggiunse l'apice e venne con un grugnito.   
Vegeta sentì qualcosa di umido tra i glutei di Son e la sollecitazione lo portò a venire a sua volta.  
Nello stesso movimento si chinò facendolo sdraiare a terra e scivolò fuori di lui, accasciandosi a suo fianco.  
< Bills e Whis ci hanno lasciato fare, facendo finta di nulla. Cosa vogliono ottenere? > s'interrogò.  
Goku rotolò fino a lui e, con la testa sul suo petto, si addormentò con una soddisfatta espressione infantile.


	17. Non eri in te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: Terza Lista: Tropes  
> Prompt: Above the influence - https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Mai...oveTheInfluence  
> Seguito di: La lussuria di Black

Non eri in te

Goku sciolse i lacci che tenevano bloccato Vegeta e gli liberò la bocca umida di saliva dal bavaglio. Gli accarezzò delicatamente il viso e sospirò.

“Cosa ti hanno fatto?” sussurrò.

Vegeta lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi e l’aria confusa, mugolando piano.

Goku lo prese tra le braccia e se lo cullò contro.

Vegeta bisbigliò: “Black…”.

“Non è qui. Zeno-sama lo ha sconfitto” lo rassicurò Goku, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

Vegeta arrossì e socchiuse le gambe, strusciandosi contro di lui. Rimase in silenzio, boccheggiando, mentre Son lo portava fuori.

“Come sta?” domandò Trunks. La voce del figlio del futuro gli rimbombò nelle orecchie e serrò gli occhi, con un mugolio.

Goku ammise: “Credo che lo abbiano torturato”. Sospirò pesantemente. “Devo riportarlo alla svelta nel nostro tempo per farlo visitare”.

Mirai Trunks annuì.

“La macchina del tempo è già pronta. Seguimi”.

La raggiunsero in silenzio e, durante il viaggio per il passato, il principe dei saiyan non si mosse. Rimase passivo tra le braccia di Son.

< Che stia sonnecchiando? > si domandò quest’ultimo, mentre parcheggiavano. Controllò un paio di volte il respiro del più grande con aria preoccupata.

Mirai Trunks aprì la calotta in vetro del mezzo e guardò Goku levitare fuori.

“Mi raccomando, occupati di lui” lo pregò.

Goku annuì e gli fece un sorriso incoraggiante.

“Non temere. Tuo padre è forte e si riprenderà. Gli resterò accanto fino a quel momento” lo rassicurò.

Mirai Trunks ripartì con aria contrita.

“Vegeta, svegliati. Non lo hai neanche salutato” chiamò Son, una volta rimasto solo nel giardino della Capsule corporation. Raggiunse una panchina e vi sdraiò l’altro saiyan.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi con aria persa.

“Ti prego, dimmi cosa ti hanno fatto Black e Zamasu” lo supplicò Goku.

Vegeta era completamente ignudo, la pelle segnata da graffi ed ematomi. Iniziò ad accarezzarsi da solo, mugolando piano, con gesti lenti e studiati.

“Che fai?!” strillò Goku con voce acuta, mentre arrossiva, vedendo l’altro darsi piacere da solo.

Vegeta spalancò le gambe, lasciando vedere perfettamente la linea dei suoi glutei.

“Ti voglio, Kakaroth. Ti prego” supplicò, visibilmente eccitato.

Goku gemette: “Cosa diamine stai dicendo?”. Gli posò una mano sulla fronte trovandola bollente. “Stai delirando”.

Vegeta lo implorò dicendo: “Fammi tuo, per favore. Sono offerto solo per te”.

Goku scosse vigorosamente la testa.

“Devi essere impazzito”. Si massaggiò le tempie, ignorando i gemiti e le proteste dell’altro. Gl’impedì di sciogliergli la cintura di tela dei pantaloni.

“Lo so che mi vuoi. Lo vedo come il tuo corpo mi desidera” mormorò Vegeta. Le pupille dilatate e gli occhi liquidi.

“Sì, no… NO! Cioè…! No, senti Vegeta… Non così! Non sei in te! Devono averti fatto qualcosa loro. Forse ti hanno drogato” biascicò Goku. Non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dalle labbra offerte dell’altro, così rosse e sporte.

< Ho davanti quello che ho sempre desiderato. Mi basterebbe allungare la mano e prenderlo > pensò, sfiorandogli le labbra.

Vegeta si lasciò andare ad un lungo gemito lussurioso.

“Non è giusto, non sei in te” disse Goku. Lo afferrò per una spalla e lo girò a faccia in giù.

Vegeta si stese docilmente, premendo la guancia sul marmo freddo.

“Non voglio nient’altro… Solo renderti felice e darti ciò che vuoi…” mugolò.

Goku lo raggiunse con un colpo al collo, facendogli perdere i sensi, e si lasciò cadere seduto a gambe aperte. Fece un lungo sospiro e si passò le mani sul viso.

“ _Uuuurca_ …” gemette.

< Non so nemmeno io come abbia fatto a resistere > pensò.

***

Goku vide Vegeta nel corridoio della Capsule corporation ed accelerò il passo verso l’uscita dell’edificio color crema.

Vegeta corse e gli si mise davanti, con aria trafelata.

“Kakaroth…” disse secco.

Goku si arrestò, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Ti sei ripreso?” gli chiese.

“ _Mnh_ … Sì…” rispose Vegeta, serrando i pugni. Cercando inutilmente il contatto visivo.

“Ne sono così contento, meno male” disse Goku.

Fece un sorriso sereno, rilassandosi.

“Preferirei non parlare di quello che è accaduto, però…”. Iniziò a dire Vegeta, alzandosi sulle punte degli stivaletti.

“Hai paura che te lo rinfacci?” chiese Goku.

Vegeta riuscì a intercettare il suo sguardo.

“Qui l’unico che sembrava avere paura sei tu, Kakaroth. Da quando è successo mi eviti come se avessi la peste” borbottò.

Goku si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori a cespuglio.

“Sapevo che ti avrebbe dato fastidio. Odi essermi in debito” gli rispose.

“Infatti è così!” ammise Vegeta, annuendo. “So che ti piace fare l’eroe. Da quando mi hai salvato la vita la prima volta hai pensato di poterne disporre. Hai stravolto la mia esistenza”. Digrignò i denti, accigliandosi. “Per cosa?! Per rendermi più docile?!”.

Goku gli posò la mano sulla spalla.

Lo rassicurò dicendo: “Vegeta, tu sei buono. Volevi solo che te ne rendessi conto”.

“Tu mi hai solo illuso. Mi hai fatto credere di poter avere una vita normale” gemette Vegeta. Afferrò la mano che gli aveva messo sulla spalla e se la portò al collo.

“Vegeta, tu ami la tua famiglia e loro amano te. Ora possiedi molto e…” mormorò Goku, scendendola fino a premergli il petto.

“Mi avevi fatto credere di poter essere libero! Invece dopo tutti questi anni, basta che arrivi uno come Black, e ritorno ad essere quello che ero per Freezer. Anzi, forse anche peggio!” gemette Vegeta.

Goku notò che aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

“Vegeta… Avrei dovuto evitarti meglio” disse, abbassando la mano.

“Tu mi eviti perché sai che è quello che vuoi” ringhiò Vegeta.

Goku trasalì.

“Lo leggo nei tuoi occhi. In fondo al cuore sei come tutti gli altri. Vorresti vedermi alla tua merce. Non potrò mai essere libero se persino il mio salvatore mi vuole vedere schiavo” gemette il principe.

“Vegeta, sei ancora sconvolto…” ribatté Goku. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla porzione di pelle nuda lasciata scoperta dalla tuta blu di Vegeta.

“Kakaroth, sì sincero per favore. Tu mi hai rifiutato quel giorno perché sai che è sbagliato, perché vuoi sentirti superiore. Dimostrare che la tua morale è superiore a quella altrui.

Però avresti voluto! Black voleva solo perché aveva il tuo fottuto corpo…” gli rinfacciò il più grande.

Goku boccheggiò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“Sì, ti voglio, ma… Non voglio farti soffrire Vegeta. Il mio sangue saiyan mi dà alla testa. Non lo negherò, siamo conquistatori.

Però la vita che seguo è quella che ho scelto. Un uomo è tale quando sa controllare anche le sue pulsioni” rispose. Accarezzandogli dolcemente una guancia.

Vegeta lo guardò con aria disperata.

“Voglio che sia vero. Prendimi e dimostrami che sapresti farlo senza ferirmi, senza privarmi della libertà.

Devo essere sicuro che mi salverai e non mi condannerai…” lo pregò.

Goku lo bloccò contro la parete del corridoio e lo baciò.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò debolmente, con le labbra socchiuse.

Goku gli aprì le gambe ed iniziò a spogliarlo, accarezzandolo e mordicchiandolo. Si mise le gambe dell’altro alla vita e si strusciò su di lui, facendolo aderire alla parete.

< Rifiutarlo ancora significherebbe ferirlo, ma… sembra solo volersi abbandonare > pensò. Si spogliò completamente. < Potrei arrendermi, davvero tenerlo così. Nessuno potrebbe biasimarmi, è quello che vuole. Però sarei io a non potermi più perdonare >.

“Non ti voglio così passivo” disse, mordicchiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio.

Vegeta gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e gli posò la testa sulla spalla. Goku iniziò con una mano a prepararlo, sentendolo sussultare umido sotto le dita, con l’altra iniziò a stuzzicargli il membro per eccitarlo.

Si prese il suo tempo, saggiando la gamma di gemiti che venivano dall’altro con un sorriso trionfante.

“Fai qualcosa anche tu. Fammi vedere che ci tieni” ordinò.

< Mi chiedo se sia veramente in sé, senza più effetti collaterali. Insomma, lo stiamo facendo nel centro della sua casa alla luce del sole. Chiunque potrebbe scoprirci > pensò.

Vegeta finì di spogliare l’altro e gli prese un capezzolo in bocca, succhiandolo avidamente e boccheggiando.

< Se non fosse troppo umiliante, lo obbligherei a prestare queste attenzioni ad altri punti di me > pensò Goku.

Vegeta dimenava i glutei a destra e a sinistra.

< Sembrano un po’ una piccola e morbida campana > pensò Goku, entrando in lui con un colpo secco. Forzò l’apertura fino a ingrandirla, rendendolo umido ed eccitato.

Vegeta soffocò i suoi gemiti premendo la bocca contro la spalla dell’altro, tremando di piacere. Lasciò che l’altro lo possedesse, il suo sudore scivolò in grandi gocce contro la parete.


	18. Sconosciuti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: Prima Lista: Drinks  
> Prompt: Cosmopolitan: Sex Toys, BookshopAU, Rimming, “Non riesco a spiegarmi com’è che l’altro ieri volevo disperatamente conoscere il tuo nome e stamattina sei con me a far colazione indossando la mia camicia e niente altro”, Sguardi nascosti.  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/yuvena/art/Chained-Dancer-513723099; Chained Dancer BY Yuvena.

Sconosciuti 

Goku chinò la testa e annusò il collo di Vegeta.  
< Non l'ho mai visto qui nel ghetto. Non sembra uno dei bassifondi. Odore di nobile!  
Eppure giù al bar non ha fatto altro che riservarmi sguardi nascosti che sembravano gridare: “prendimi" > pensò.  
Il principe dei saiyan di ritrovò bloccato dal corpo massiccio dell'altro sul suo, le labbra di Goku a premere sulle sue.   
Vegeta lo spinse debolmente, mentre l'altro gli stringeva i polsi.  
Sollevò il principe per la vita e lo fece sedere sul tavolo, in piedi tra le sue gambe spalancate.   
Scese a baciarlo sul mento e sul collo, accarezzandogli le spalle massicce.   
< Non avrei dovuto attardarmi qui con lui dopo la chiusura. Non sono tipo da storie facili, ma lui sembra diverso.   
Non è uno Tsufuru, ma non ho mai visto altri saiyan così minuti > ammise.  
Gli sfilò la parte di sopra della tuta e gli leccò il capezzolo, strappandogli un gemito.  
< Cosa darei perché questo suono non cessasse mai. Non ho mai voluto nessuno così tanto > pensò Son.  
Le code dei due saiyan si erano intrecciate.  
Goku gli strinse la vita con le mani e gli succhiò il capezzolo, mordendolo leggermente.  
Vegeta serrò gli occhi, gemette digrignando i denti, e gettò all'indietro il viso arrossato, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma.  
Goku lo sentì respirare affannosamente. Gli abbassò i pantaloni e l'intimo, trovandolo già eccitato.  
< Quelli non sono segni normali. Che traumi cela questo ragazzo nel suo passato? > pensò, osservandogli l'intimo.  
Fece scorrere la lingua sulla punta del membro dell’altro, sentendo nuovi gemiti.  
Vegeta sollevò i fianchi.  
“Se non mi dici qualcosa alla svelta, non andrò avanti. Mi preoccupo quando qualcuno è così passivo" lo richiamò Goku.  
Vegeta si lubrificò le dita con saliva ed iniziò a prepararsi.  
“Se pensi che ti supplicherò… nnnh… puoi scordartelo…” abbaiò.  
< Misera terza classe… dal corpo troppo bello > ammise tra sé Vegeta.  
< Meglio > pensò Goku. S’inginocchiò davanti a lui ed iniziò a muovere la lingua dentro i suoi glutei, facendolo sussultare.  
< Si fa spazio in me e le sensazioni mi sopraffanno. Gemo senza fine, non riuscendo più a pensare > ammise il più grande.  
"Oh, vedo che ho trovato un punto speciale" disse Goku, sentendolo gemere più forte.  
< Non voglio tornare a palazzo. Non voglio sposarmi.  
Voglio rimanere qui sotto questo sconosciuto > pensò Vegeta, assecondando le sue spinte.  
“Sei… ampio…” esalò Goku.  
Vegeta ghignò.  
“Allora…”. La saliva gli colava dalla bocca aperta. “Aaah-aggiungi… un sex… toy" lo invogliò.

****  
Vegeta raccolse una fotografia e impallidì.   
< Dannazione! Mi sono fatto il fratellino di Radish!  
Quindi suo padre è Bardack! Ecco perché mi ricordava tanto lui e Turles.  
Però era cosi solare, aperto. Non ho mai visto un saiyan così > pensò.  
“Mio fratello… Intendo quello della foto.  
Sai, lui è fortunato. Ha visto il palazzo. Un giorno vorrei poterci vivere anche io, anche solo come servo" spiegò Goku.  
Vegeta posò la foto sul mobiletto.   
La stanza era invasa di luce, i raggi dei due soli facevano capolini dalle finestre.  
“Non riesco a spiegarmi com’è che l’altro ieri volevo disperatamente conoscere il tuo nome e stamattina sei con me a far colazione indossando la mia camicia e niente altro” disse Goku.  
< Anche se sono convinto che ‘Vega' non sia il suo vero nome > pensò.  
“Mi hai detto che vivevi solo e mi volevi a casa tua. Io ho accettato” rispose Vegeta.  
Goku sorrise.  
Gli rispose: “… Ed io sono felice di tenerti con me".


	19. Marchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 17. Marchio  
> » N° parole: 200  
> Lista: PumpNight2020.

Marchio

Goku posò le mani sui fianchi nudi di Vegeta e risalì con le dita fino ai suoi capezzoli, torturandoli tra indice e pollice.

Il principe dei saiyan gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli neri a fiamma e si abbandonò contro il petto di Son. Si spogliò lentamente, lanciando i suoi vestiti sopra quelli abbandonati del più giovane.

Vicino alla porta-finestra che dava al davanzale dove si trovavano erano abbandonati i due stivaletti blu di Goku, uno era in piedi, mentre l’altro riverso sul pavimento dalle ampie piastrelle nere.

“Ti senti davvero pronto a farlo?” domandò Goku.

Vegeta sentì il suo fiato caldo accarezzargli l’orecchio e rabbrividì di piacere, mentre la sua eccitazione era sempre più evidente.

Rispose con voce affaticata: “Non sono mai stato così pronto”, la sua voce era carica di desiderio.

Goku scivolò dentro di lui con un movimento fluido del bacino e Vegeta gridò di piacere.

Il suo urlo si trasformò in un ululato mentre Goku affondava i denti nella sua spalla.

“Kakaroth!” lo invocava il principe.

Goku continuò a morderlo dando vita al marchio saiyan. A sua volta aveva i segni pallidi dei denti di Vegeta sulla spalla massiccia, all’altezza del collo nerboruto.


	20. Non ti merita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: AMARP0RN: 5 p0rnfest: DRAGON BALL Son Goku/Vegeta, You look better when I'm drunk  
> Song-fic su Shawn Mendes - Treat You Better (Lyrics).   
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZyZZlx0qwk.  
> Modern!Au  
> Titolo: Non ti merita

Non ti merita

«Sembri quasi una persona migliore quando sono ubriaco, ma è solo per questo che ti permetto di stare qui stasera. Altrimenti ti avrei già buttato fuori dal mio appartamento» abbaiò Vegeta, lasciando cadere una bottiglia vuota dentro la propria spazzatura.

Son, seduto vicino al tavolinetto, con le gambe sotto la coperta che lo copriva, sospirò pesantemente. «Lo sai che non sono io quello a cui dovresti impedire l’ingresso in casa tua», indicò l’occhio nero di Vegeta. «Quello te lo ha fatto il tuo fidanzato, vero?».

Vegeta digrignò i denti, facendo una smorfia e, raggiunto il muro con un pugno, abbaiò: «Non sono affari tuoi!». Goku si passò la mano tra i capelli a cespuglio e assottigliò gli occhi. «Inutile che continui a coprire l’abusività di questa relazione per il tuo orgoglio. Lo conosco Broly, andiamo all’università insieme. La vostra è solo un’unione tra due compagnie decisa dai vostri genitori».

Vegeta ondeggiò, aveva gli occhi liquidi e il viso arrossato, fece qualche passo e ricadde seduto a gambe aperte accanto all’amico. «Anche se fosse? Cosa cazzo dovrei dirti?! Che non ho controllo sulla mia vita?».

Goku sospirò, facendo per alzarsi. «Sei ubriaco, sarà meglio vederci quando sei lucido». Vegeta lo afferrò per un braccio e l’obbligò a sedersi di nuovo. «Io potrei avere tutti gli uomini e le donne che voglio se volessi» abbaiò.

Goku volse lo sguardo, avvertendo una fitta al petto. «Lo so» esalò, rabbrividì sentendo la risata tagliente dell’altro. «Però sono costretto a farmi fottere da una montagna di muscoli violenta. In fondo la dannata persona che vorrei sposare è anche fidanzata» ruggì Vegeta.

Goku si grattò un sopracciglio con aria confusa. «Lo conosco?» chiese. "Prima o poi diventerò più forte di Broly. Sto facendo arti marziali solo per questo. Dopo avergli spaccato le tibie vediamo se avrà ancora voglia di alzare un dito su Vegeta".

Vegeta sbuffò sonoramente, pensando: "Razza di idiota!". «A proposito di fidanzamenti, ho sentito che tu e la bella Chichi convolerete a giuste nozze» sibilò acido.

Goku ridacchiò e scosse il capo, sentendo che l’altro gli aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla. «Il mio compagno di stanza, Crilin, avrà frainteso. Io e Chichi scherziamo da quando siamo bambini dicendo che il prossimo Natale ci sposeremo. Gliel’ho promesso quando non sapevo nemmeno cosa volesse dire, pensavo fosse qualcosa da mangiare.

Crescendo ci siamo resi conto che non potevamo essere altro che buoni amici. Non abbiamo neanche ma il tempo di vederci.

Sai, lei è una ricercatrice molto impegnata. Non ho ben capito se è una biologa o qualcosa del genere, quello che so è che sta cercando una cura al cancro. Non ha mai fatto altro che studiare e non ha mai apprezzato quello che amavo io» spiegò Son. Vegeta gli afferrò il viso e lo baciò con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue, Son s’irrigidì sentendo che il suo fiato si mozzava. Vegeta gli passò la mano sotto la maglietta e Son lo allontanò di scatto, ansimando, ricordandogli: «Non ragioni, sei ubriaco».

Vegeta gli mordicchiò il collo e Son si alzò in piedi. «Te l’ho detto, così ubriaco mi piaci di più» mugolò Briefs e cercò di afferrarlo per una mano, Goku raggiunse la porta con passo veloce.

Vegeta esalò: «Ho bisogno dell’alcool per trovare il coraggio», Son, aprendo la porta dell’appartamento, gli rispose: «Allora farai meglio a trovarlo anche da sobrio. Perché ti amo veramente, maledetto stupido, non rovinerò la nostra prima volta».

Vegeta si accasciò a terra, sentendo che l’altro usciva e sospirò pesantemente, nascondendosi il viso con il braccio. "Ti amo anche io, imbecille, ma mio padre non mi permetterà mai di stare con te" pensò con gli occhi lucidi. Si slacciò i pantaloni e si abbassò i boxer. "Non voglio essere un codardo", afferrò il proprio membro eccitato ed iniziò a darsi piacere da solo.

«Oh, ‘Goku’» ringhiò, man mano che il piacere raggiungeva l’apice, lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Tra gli ansiti, il suo viso era arrossato e i suoi occhi rossi, le sue iridi color ossidiana brillavano febbricitanti. Venne con un urlo di dolore e passione insieme, sporcando se stesso e il pavimento.


	21. Il cuore di un vero saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.   
> Prompt: DRAGON BALL Goku /Vegeta Come un vero sayian  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngfaDHBJRYM; FROZEN CROWN - I Am The Tyrant.

Il cuore di un vero saiyan

Una pallida luce dorata illuminava le verdeggianti colline dei Monti Paoz, creando giochi di luce nella radura non lontano dalle case dei Son.

Goku incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e si appoggiò contro un albero, guardando Vegeta intenta a colpire davanti a sé con una serie di calci e pugni.

«Finalmente ti sei degnato di farti vedere. Credevo che non avresti mollato facilmente il tuo nuovo giocattolo» lo punzecchiò. Il principe dei saiyan scrollò le spalle, continuando a dargli la schiena, rispondendo: «Devo pur sfruttare il genio di mia moglie. Non penso che tu ti sia comunque annoiato. Sei sempre pronto a sostituirmi con l’ultimo avversario più forte».

Goku avanzò verso di lui, sciogliendo le braccia e soffiò: «Alla fine torno sempre da te». Vegeta si voltò di scatto e gridò: «Bing Bang Attack!». Goku lo schivò, teletrasportandosi alle sue spalle, trasformandosi in supersaiyan di secondo livello.

Vegeta girò su se stesso e cercò di colpirlo con un calcio al viso, ma Goku lo parò e lo colpì all’addome con un pugno, Vegeta fu costretto ad indietreggiare, ma con un secondo calcio al mento riuscì a fargli lasciare il piede. Son indietreggiò, massaggiandosi la parte del viso arrossata, mantenendo un’espressione aggressiva.

"C’è qualcosa di diverso in Son, sembra aggressivo" pensò Vegeta, mettendosi in posizione di combattimento proteggendo viso e petto. «Che cos’hai?".

«Fatti miei» rispose Son, caricando un’onda energetica. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e spiccò il volo, muovendosi rapidamente a destra e a sinistra per depistarlo. Goku chiuse gli occhi e, percependo la sua aura, lanciò gridando l’attacco.

Vegeta lanciò un cannone Garlick e le due mosse si scontrarono a metà del percorso, annullandosi a vicenda in una piccola esplosione che creò un polverone.

"È ufficiale: qualcosa non va. Non riesco a capire cosa non vada.

Eppure dopo il torneo delle divinità sembrava il solito. Cosa può essere successo in questi miei giorni di assenza?" s’interrogò. Atterrò e allargò le braccia, dicendo: «Non mi va di allenarmi con te finché sei ridotto in questo stato». Goku partì all’attacco, Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e si limitò a schivare la scarica di pugni, muovendosi e spostando la testa. "Dopo tutti questi anni lo sai che ormai provo qualcosa per te. Non ho mai voluto definire cosa e neanche tu, abbiamo fatto finto di non capirlo. All’inizio pensavo che da parte tua fosse pietà, ma… Ci amiamo. Solo che ci conviene fare finta di niente".

Goku si fermò e sbuffò frustrato, gridando: «Reagisci!». Vegeta negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma. «Voglio sapere la verità. Non ti senti bene? Non credo che tutta questa frustrazione venga

Goku avanzò e lo strinse all’improvviso in un abbraccio, Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio e Son iniziò ad annusargli il collo, strusciandosi contro di lui. Il principe dei saiyan deglutì e cercò di liberarsi, l’altro iniziò a mordicchiargli il collo e si sentì accaldato, riuscì ad allontanarlo mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano. Notò che l’eccitazione del più giovane era evidente attraverso i pantaloncini arancioni.

Goku si nascose il viso tra le mani, ansimando con forza. «Non faccio altro che pensarti. Non ho mai voluto ad ammettere neanche a me stesso i miei sentimenti». Si ritrasformò e, piegatosi in avanti, si allontanò di qualche passo trascinando i piedi. «Non so cosa sia successo, ma… All’inizio mi sono sentito vuoto, poi è cominciato questo caldo assurdo. Ho voglia di morderti, ho voglia di toccarti nudo sotto la luna e di essere toccato. Ruggisco, grugnisco.

Urca, sembro uno scimmione anche da uomo.

Mi piace stare con Chichi, è molto dolce quando… quando lo facciamo. Però questo è diverso, è come una fame che ti logora dentro. Non ho mai voluto mordere qualcuno con così tanta ferocia e tu non venivi. Tu non ti sei fatto vedere!» sbraitò.

Si voltò e impallidì, vedendo che Vegeta gli stava rivolgendo un sorriso dolce.

«Scusami, avrei dovuto pensare che sarebbe successo. Tu sei solo un po’ più piccolo di me e pensavo ti fosse già avvenuto, ma ad alcuni può accadere più tardi. In fondo ti è anche cresciuta la tua prima barba solo qualche mese fa…» disse a bassa voce Briefs.

Goku serrò i pugni. "Come puoi così tranquillo?! Ho finalmente trovato il coraggio di dirti quello che provo. Dannazione, potrei piangere qui e ora.

Terribili mostri hanno popolato i miei sogni inquieti e sono giorni che non riesco a dormire" pensò.

"Devo stare attento o scambierà la tenerezza che mi suscita per derisione. Varrebbe anche per me, anzi di solito ho anche un carattere peggiore" si disse Vegeta.

«Non c’è niente di divertente» ringhiò Son.

Vegeta lo raggiunse e gli slacciò la cintura blu, i larghi pantaloni arancioni caddero e la virilità di Goku fu evidente, stretta a malapena dai suoi boxer. Goku serrò gli occhi con un’espressione triste sul volto, pensando: "Non è mai stato così grosso e non c’è verso di farlo sgonfiare, è doloroso".

Vegeta alzò una mano, Goku sentì un calore provenire dalle sue dita riscaldandogli il viso e aprì gli occhi. Notò che il principe dei saiyan teneva una sfera di energia lattea tra le mani.

Vegeta lanciò l’attacco ed in cielo apparve una luna fittizia.

Goku sentì le tempie pulsare e la passione lo travolse, si aggrappò a Vegeta iniziando a fare dei versi rochi e il principe rispose con un basso ringhiò. L’eccitazione fu tale che Goku ne venne sopraffatto e rischiò di cadere a terra, Vegeta lo sostenne passandogli le braccia sotto le ascelle. Lo aiutò a sedersi e finì di spogliarlo, partendo dagli stivaletti.

I raggi perlacei accarezzavano il volto di Son, nonostante la luce della luna.

«Quello che stia provando è perfettamente normale. Si chiama Tyrant ed è la maturazione sessuale di un saiyan, raggiunge l’apice quando si entra in età adulta.

Noi invecchiamo molto più lentamente degli umani, dal loro punto di vista siamo come degli adolescenti» spiegò di Vegeta, denudandosi a sua volta completamente.

«Tyrant» esalò Son.

Vegeta annuì, proseguendo a spiegare: «Sì. La nostra gente gli ha dato questo nome perché le passioni ci tiranneggiano. Si tratta di impulsi irrefrenabili come quelli che ci spingono a battaglie sempre più irrefrenabili».

"L’amore per noi è una caccia. O siamo prede o siamo cacciatori, nessun compromesso o via di mezzo. Bulma mi ha insegnato l’amore terrestre, quello fatto di silenzi e carezze, d’intesa e passione.

Quello saiyan è rabbia e furore, urla bestiali. Deve superarlo se vuole continuare ad avere il suo cuore puro e sereno.

Questa volta assolverò al mio compito e mi occuperò di lui, come saiyan più piccolo inesperto e come unico membro del popolo che avrei dovuto proteggere" pensò Vegeta, iniziando ad accarezzargli i glutei.

Goku si stese a faccia in giù, strusciandosi contro il terreno nel tentativo di dare pace alla sua eccitazione, scalciando e mugolando. Vegeta si stese su di lui, cercò di prepararlo, ma lo sentì singhiozzare e rabbrividì udendolo ruggire come un Oozaru. Scivolò dentro di lui, prendendolo con attenzione.

«Ah… ah… ah…», Goku non riusciva a far altro che balbettare gemiti, sporgendosi sempre di più col bacino. Vegeta scese più a fondo, cercando di dare le spinte in modo regolare. Goku si aggrappava spasmodicamente a lui.

"Per le terze classi è più difficile, tendono a diventare più bestiali. Non oso immaginare quanto sia difficile per lui, impreparato completamente a tutto questo perché cresciuto sulla Terra, incapace di comprendere la sua natura per via dei preconcetti e soprattutto con una potenza divina che nessuno della nostra razza ha mai raggiunto prima. Sono sempre stato un egoista e non ho condiviso abbastanza con lui della nostra cultura.

Se solo non fossi così instabile" si rimproverò il principe dei saiyan. Goku lo morse con ferocia alla spalla, lasciando il segno dei denti e facendo sgorgare il sangue, Vegeta sentì il piacere e il dolore confondersi. "La pace tutt’intorno a noi non sia addice al nostro animo. Siamo una razza di feroci guerrieri caparbi e orgogliosi, selvaggi e testardi" pensò. Baciò con foga la bocca di Son, sporcandosi le labbra del proprio stesso sangue.

Man mano che andavano avanti, il viso di Son veniva solcato da lacrime e sudore. Aveva delle pesanti occhiaie e i suoi capelli a cespuglio erano scarmigliati. Vegeta lo stringeva a sé spasmodicamente ad ogni suo: «Ggghh… aaaghh...», premendogli la guancia contro la schiena massiccia, pensando: "Non voglio mai più sentirlo piangere".

Son venne e Vegeta scivolò fuori da lui, stringendosi con una mano il punto ferito su cui si stava seccando il sangue. Goku si girò a faccia in su, rimanendo steso, Vegeta si accomodò sul suo petto e unì le loro bocche in un bacio più cauto, facendo sfiorare i loro nasi.

Goku gli sorrise stanco, accarezzandogli il viso col pollice.

"Ciò che è perso non può tornare, ma noi siamo ancora qui e possiamo portare avanti le nostre tradizioni" pensò Vegeta. «È stato stupendo. Ti sei comportato come un vero sayian» lo lodò, guardandolo assopirsi.


	22. Vorrei odiarti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: AMARP0RN: 5 p0rnfest: DRAGON BALL Son Goku/Vegeta, "Copriti, razza di svergognato!"

Vorrei odiarti

Vegeta era seduto sul divano, steso lateralmente, poggiando il suo peso sul gomito affondato nella stoffa.

Goku passò tra lui e la televisione, completamente ignudo.

Vegeta abbaiò: «Dovresti coprirti», pensando: "Sei tornato, ancora non riesco a crederci. Vorrei poterti odiare, ma inaspettatamente non ci riesco. Non riesco a credere che ora tu sia qui, ora che ho finalmente capito cosa provo per te".

Goku si voltò verso di lui, passandosi la mano tra i capelli neri a cespuglio e gli chiese: «Perché?».

«Copriti, razza di svergognato!» lo richiamò Vegeta.

Goku si grattò la guancia, chiedendogli: «Lo sai che non so cosa vuol dire quella parola, vero?», i suoi glutei si riflettevano sull’apparecchio spento.

Vegeta non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua intimità, trovandosela ad altezza del viso: Son era già eccitato.

«Mi spieghi perché vai in giro nudo?» ringhiò, il battito cardiaco accelerato. "Non hai idea di quanto abbia sofferto, Kakaroth. Non riuscire a godermi la compagnia della mia donna perché il tuo profumo mi faceva visita nei miei sogni. Sentirmi soffocare al tuo ricordo, sentivo la gola stringere e stavo male. Mi sentivo un mostro trovandomi davanti Chichi, sapendo come si struggeva. Probabilmente passava tutta la notte a piangerti".

Goku allargò le braccia. «Mi viene semplicemente normale, ma… potremmo anche ricavarne qualcosa di positivo».

Vegeta si rizzò seduto e gli puntò l’indice contro, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Cosa diamine ti passa per la testa?» lo interrogò.

Goku si sedette sulle sue ginocchia a gambe aperte e gli rivolse un largo sorriso. Vegeta pensò: "Ero solo, l’ultimo di una razza. Non potevo sfogarmi, non potevo aggrapparmi a nessuno. A chi chiedere aiuto per qualcosa di inconfessabile?".

Goku lo baciò e Vegeta ricambiò assaltando la sua bocca con la propria lingua, si ritrovò a mugolare desideroso. Goku iniziò ad accarezzarlo ad altezza del cavallo, accertandosi che la sua eccitazione andasse ad aumentare.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, passando le mani sul corpo bollente del saiyan più giovane.

"Ti ho odiato…

Ti ho odiato per così tanti anni. Perché avevi scelto di sacrificarti per della gente che non conosceva che non apparteneva alla tua razza, perché senza di te non aveva più senso allenarsi, perché non volevo vivere sapendo che non saresti tornato" pensò. Le sue mani giocherellarono con il mozzicone di coda sopra i glutei di Son.

Goku ridacchiò, abbassandogli i boxer.

"Ridi come se non fosse successo niente. Ti meriteresti solo il mio odio" pensò Vegeta. Son gli morse il collo e il principe piegò di lato la testa, permettendogli di affondare i denti.

Goku si preparò con una mano, con l’altra guidò l’eccitazione del più grande dentro di sé.

"Ti amo per quello che sei, pur sapendo quello che mi dovresti dare, ma non mi concederai mai.

Ti amo perché sei qui da me, invece che con tua moglie".

Vegeta si lasciò andare ad un lungo gemito, muovendosi dentro di lui.

"Ti amo perché ti amo, dannato Kakaroth".


	23. Rimpianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 6 p0rnfest: DRAGON BALL Goku/Vegeta, "Com'era la vita sul pianeta Vegeta?"

Rimpianto

Il brillio blu nelle iridi color ossidiana di Vegeta aumento, man mano che la sua eccitazione aumentava e le sue pupille, liquidi, si dilatavano.

Goku accarezzò più volte il membro del maggiore, premendo con le dita, sfregando. Vegeta era steso per terra, Goku inginocchiato accanto a lui, piegato in avanti in modo da poterlo accarezzare. Son gli lasciò andare l’intimità con una mano e la utilizzò per sollevargli il mento. Il principe ghignò, i suoi denti bianchi splendevano nell’oscurità. Son unì le loro labbra, mozzandogli il respiro e le loro lingue s’intrecciarono. Vegeta dimenava il bacino, facendolo danzare, seguendo i movimenti dell’altra mano di Son che continuavano a sollecitarlo. Goku interruppe il loro baciò e, piegato il capo, gli mordicchiò la parte finale dell’orecchio.

Sul pavimento erano abbandonate una giacca grigia e dei pantaloni violetti.

Goku mordicchiò le spalle di Vegeta, il fiato si condensava davanti ai loro visi. Le gote di entrambi erano arrossate, gli occhi di Goku si muovevano febbricitanti, quelli di Vegeta divennero bianchi man mano che l’eccitazione prendeva il sopravvento.

Un rivolo di saliva sfuggì dalle labbra sporte del principe dei saiyan.

«Com’era la vita sul pianeta Vegeta?» gli chiese Goku all’orecchio, sentendolo ansimare. Il principe dei saiyan gli avvolse le braccia muscolose intorno al collo, strusciandogli la testa contro il petto muscoloso, scompigliandosi i capelli mori a fiamma.

"Potrei parlargli della schiavitù, potrei ricordargli le gerarchie all’interno della nostra stessa razza. Potrei dirgli dei tradimenti e degli intrighi di palazzo, soffermandomi su quanto poco potessero valere gli affetti e la famiglia.

Potrei fargli una sequela di tutto ciò che non andava. Eppure sento la mancanza della mia terra e dei due soli che la riscaldavano ogni momento. Niente potrebbe dare voce allo struggimento che sento ogni volta che penso alla mia casa perduta. Freezer, anzi no, gli dei, hanno voluto privarmene rendendo un po’ più arida la mia anima" pensò Vegeta

«Lì avremmo potuto amarci senza doverlo fare in segreto» esalò. Goku baciò nuovamente le sue labbra bollenti e si spostò. Gli si mise davanti, mettendosi le sue gambe alla vita e gli sollevò i glutei, penetrandolo con un colpo secco.

Vegeta serrò i pugni, conficcando le unghie nei palmi e gridò di piacere, mentre l’altro entrava dentro di lui. Goku si lasciò andare ad un basso verso, simile ad un grugnito ed iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui.

«Avrei voluto… mnhhh… aaah… vederlo, mio… re» ammise.

Vegeta si abbandonò ai sentimenti, lasciandosi travolgere dalla passione, dando vita ad alti versi di piacere, mentre le spinte si facevano sempre più vigorose.


End file.
